John Le Rouge
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Patrick Jane anciennement membre de la famille des forains où il exerçait, adolescent, un numéro avec son père, en tant que médium, a quitté depuis longtemps ce milieu et est devenu une vedette grâce à ce faux don. Sollicité par les émissions de télé, un soir, invité dans une, il fait une lecture à froid à propos du tueur en série; John Le Rouge. Il n'imagine pas ce qui l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **Je reviens avec la suite en quelque sorte de lettre à Angela. C'est plus un lien disons conducteur à propos de ce qui se produit cette année 2003, qui a quand même de son importance. J'ai voulu apporter ma vision sur le déroulement de ce drame quand la famille de Jane est tuée par John Le Rouge ainsi que ce qui suit ensuite. Son internement, ce qui le conduit jusqu'au C.B.I la première fois. J'ai donc repris les dialogues de la scène de la saison 1 épisode 1, quand il fait sa démonstration sur ce plateau télé et de la saison 5, un saut dans le passé. Beaucoup même.**

 **Je complète le puzzle en additionnant des pièces manquantes à ma façon. Normalement, j'ai pensé que ce serait un OS et puis finalement ça m'a emmené loin. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres, je me suis mise à taper à l'instant. Donc on le découvrira ensemble si vous passez par ici. J'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire hier. Elle est complète. Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.**

 _ **Virgil Minelli, John Le Rouge, personnages secondaires en ajout.**_

 **P.S:** **Je ne sais pas si la nature de cette histoire a déjà été faite et c'est sans doute possible. Je tiens alors à préciser que ça serait purement fortuit.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

-Il dit qu'il regrette la peine qu'il vous a fait, vous et à votre mère. Du fond du cœur. Il vous conjure de lui pardonner… . Vous le ferez Jenny ? Il faut qu'il l'entende.

-Je te pardonne, papa.

-Oh, oui !

-Je te pardonne.

-Je le vois sourire. Je vois des larmes de joie. Il dit que dieu te bénisse et te protège… Il n'est plus là.

Et je me réapproprie mon état sobre, rangeant mes artifices de médium de pacotille pour qu'on y croit, face à cette femme en émoi, submergée par des larmes, qui pense que je suis bien entré en communication avec son défunt papa.

Je suis un véritable acteur grâce à l'utilisation de ma palette qui comporte diverses nuances d'émotions, m'en servant comme maintenant, comme à chaque fois. Bras levé vers le ciel, le visage lumineux, touché par une grâce divine fictive, simulant bien sûr, en bon vendeur d'espoir, maître arnaqueur dans l'art des fausses prédictions, je joue à merveille un canal controuvé qui aboutit dans un cul-de-sac de l'au-delà. Mes contacts sont en toc.

Les spectateurs présents sur le plateau m'applaudissent, convaincus par la crédibilité de mon talent. J'ai ainsi rendu heureuse cette femme dans l'assemblée. Je me dirige ensuite en direction des présentateurs stars dont une qui m'applaudit, me complimente.

-Impressionnant, impressionnant, impressionnant.

J'épate par mon don d'usurpateur qui m'assure un confort matériel très enviable. Comment ne pas en être satisfait, fier ?

-Elle est impressionnée. en rajoute l'autre présentateur très expressif, dominant l'animation de l'émission aux origines asiatiques.

Le croit-il ? Qui sait ? Plus ou moins. Mais ça fait grimper les audiences. Et l'important est de divertir également. Dites-moi merci ! Tandis que je vais m'asseoir, les applaudissements continuent de pleuvoir avant de cesser, caméras, spots qui me mettent quant à eux en lumière telle une star. Je m'empare ensuite d'une tasse noire mise à ma disposition, posée sur la table basse, celle-ci installée face au canapé sur lequel je suis assis, interrompant le présentateur qui me sollicite par la parole en prononçant mon prénom.

-Patrick.

-Une seconde.

-Laissez-lui le temps. intervient la co-présentatrice impressionnée.

Il n'y a pas que moi qui use de faire mon cinéma. Simagrées ! Mais je suis mal placé pour critiquer. Je ne cracherai pas dans la soupe. Et j'en viens alors à boire quelque gorgées pour hydrater mon gosier avant de me reprendre, oui, après cet exténuant effort psychique. Il en faut aussi quand on se concentre sur son jeu, m'en exclamant intérieurement _Ha !_

-Absolument ! Revenez parmi nous, s'il vous plaît.

-Je suis là. Merci. et j'arbore mon plus beau sourire charmeur.

Rires maniérés de ces deux meneurs du divertissement télévisé, le présentateur s'adressant à moi par la suite tout en faisant parler ses bras, mains, par des gestes qui vont de pair avec son introduction, avant d'en venir au plus important.

-Donc, Patrick. Je me suis laissé dire que vous êtes aussi une sorte de détective du paranormal.

La passion l'anime.

-Vous confirmez ?

-J'essaie d'aider la police comme je le peux.

-Bien. Et vous aidez la police à traquer cet effroyable tueur en série. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Comme s'il ne le savait pas, faisant semblant de s'en rappeler en demandant à sa co-animatrice, statut plus approprié, complice, de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

-John…

-John Le Rouge.

-C'est ça, oui. Il a déjà tué huit femmes. le précisant, l'air concerné. Pour autant qu'on sache.

Les présentateurs se montrent attentifs, m'observant bien.

-La police m'a demandé à entrer en contact spirite avec lui pour voir si j'arrivais à saisir sa personnalité.

-Euh ? Comment vous faites pour entrer exactement en contact spirite avec un être humain ?

-Eh bien, Davis. Le mal absolu brûle comme le feu. Il brûle d'une terrible flamme sombre et glacée. Je me force à fixer le cœur de cette flamme. Alors une image de l'être malfaisant m'apparaît. Ici, c'est l'image de John Le Rouge. C'est un petit homme hideux et tourmenté. Une âme solitaire, triste. Très triste.

Dramatiques calomnies médiatiques que j'ai osées proférer par arrogance, par bêtise, provoquant la fureur d'un homme maléfique.

Plus tard, la fin de l'émission sonne, étant remercié de ma venue sur ce plateau.

-C'était un plaisir.

Je me lève, souriant une dernière fois puis m'éclipse après avoir été présenté de nouveau par Davis.

« - _Monsieur Patrick Jane ! Applaudissez-le !_ »

« - _Merci._ »

Un serrage de main pour les présentateurs et je quittai la scène, direction mon domicile de Malibu.

Je rentre directement, contrairement à il y a quelque mois, lorsque je me trouvai à San Francisco en cette fin de mois de janvier, tout début février de cette année 2003. Angela m'avait quant à elle remercié de ma lettre lors de mon retour, en échangeant un peu dans le lit, allongés face à face. Nos retrouvailles

« - _C'est la plus belle déclaration que tu ne m'aies faite. Tu t'es livré sincèrement. Je n'en n'attendais pas tant, tu sais_. »

« - _Je me suis trouvé dans un jour propice. Soir, je devrais dire._ »

J'esquissai un sourire avec amour, la regardant pareillement. Son doux visage.

« - _Le passage des rayons gamma m'ont bien amusé._ »

« - _Ah ! Je suis content que ça t'ait amusé. Humour, amour… Ça rime._ »

« - _C'est vrai. Tu sais y faire pour les deux._ »

Mes yeux se figèrent, l'expression comblée, à l'écoute du Tu sais y faire. Suivi de Amour. Et ce qu'elle m'avait confirmé.

« - _Je ne me suis jamais sentie négligée, Patrick. Tu es un mari très aimant. Je ne crois pas avoir le souvenir que tu te sois montré égoïste. Tu as toujours veillé sur nous, être aux petits soins. Si tu en as douté, je te rassure. Tu es en grande partie un homme que je trouve merveilleux. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux tombé. Je n'ai vraiment aucun regret._ »

Ma femme adressa un baiser sur ma bouche, mes craintes se dissolvant avant de passer à cette déclaration.

« - _J'ai une chance magnifique de t'avoir. Ce que je souhaite est que jamais tu ne t'inquiètes. Je vais y veiller aussi_.

« - _Ah, Oui ?_ »

« - _Oui. Je ferai de mon mieux._ »

La gratitude, l'amour, toujours, me fixèrent, l'espérant vivement avant qu'un second baiser se dépose sur mes lèvres ainsi qu'un ajout verbal indulgent de sa part.

« - _Je sais que tu n'es pas parfait. Mais le promettre me plaît beaucoup._ »

« - _Moi aussi._ »

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas repensé et commis cette erreur ? Une fois sous les lumières, le naturel me possède. Je suis un homme différent.

A l'extérieur, sur le parking du studio de la chaîne, je m'engouffre dans ma splendide, chic, spacieuse voiture BMW 6 cylindres de couleur blanc/beige, démarre, ayant hâte de rentrer.

Début de soirée, la maison est paisible, un peu animée avec la télé qui marche, le dîner en préparation. Charlotte joue dans sa chambre avec sa poupée, en train de la coiffer, lui changeant de vêtements ensuite. Comme la dernière fois, Angela en compagnie de sa fille, vont regarder cette émission, celle-ci à moitié pour la raison habituelle. Trop jeune pour se coucher après l'heure.

Quant à madame Jane, au moment où le sujet John Le Rouge est abordé un peu plus tard dans l'émission, après le coucher de Charlotte, son époux qui y répond librement, celle-ci éteint la télé. Entre sa démonstration de faux médium et la façon dont il commence à dresser le portrait du tueur en série, cela en vient à la déranger davantage alors, lui en voulant.

« - _Un jour, tu t'attireras les foudres de gens très furieux._ »

Une réflexion des plus justes, lucide qu'elle lui avait faite.

Angela monte par la suite à l'étage, préférant aller se coucher, laissant les lumières allumées pour se rassurer comme d'habitude quand toutes deux se retrouvent seules. Si Patrick rentre, il est chargé d'éteindre. Sinon, les lumières restent en veille le temps de se déplacer entre la salle de bain, les toilettes et ensuite, extinction des feux. Elle va comme chaque soir, jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa fille qui dort d'un sommeil profond, serein, puis va l'embrasser sans la réveiller, la bordant légèrement.

Elle en ressort quelque secondes après, se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain d'où madame en sort, là, quelques minutes plus tard et au lit. Avant de dormir, Angela décide de lire un peu comme certains soirs, confortablement assise, oreiller placé contre son dos, se disant que de remettre en garde son mari une nouvelle fois ne serait pas de trop. _Indécrottable !_ Une pensée qui s'additionne sans lui en tenir sévèrement rigueur. Après quinze, dix-sept minutes de lecture, le livre est refermé, posé sur la table de chevet, l'envie de continuer modéré, contrariée par l'audace de son mari néanmoins.

Jugeant qu'il a franchi la limite, la contrariété ressentie a pris plus d'ampleur que d'habitude. Comment l'inquiétude peut-elle s'atténuer, espérant qu'un jour, celle-ci se déloge ? Cela paraît bien impossible à son grand dam. Il faut vivre avec pour l'instant. Sage mais pas résignée. Angela est l'équilibre de Patrick. Madame Jane éteint par la suite la lampe, se glisse dans le lit où la chaleur réside, le moelleux, s'endormant par chance après quelques minutes quand même. La maison est à présent endormie, le bruit de la mer au loin en continuel mouvement tandis que Jane roule sans encombre, trafic fluide, écoutant du jazz. La lune est belle, haute et pleine, ciel de nuit clair, celui-ci un tantinet ombragé vers l'astre lunaire. Mais si beau.

Par ailleurs sa prestation n'a pas fait l'unanimité sur l'écran d'une certaine personne qui a déjà vu à l'œuvre le médium précédemment, suffisamment pour se forger une opinion définitive et ferme. Être attaqué devant des milliers voire millions de téléspectateurs par une lecture à froid, analyse offensante, humiliante, attise la colère, la motivation de vengeance. Quelqu'un au tempérament extrêmement rancunier, dangereux ne peut qu'avoir une idée en tête. Sauver son honneur qu'on a bafoué. Un tueur ne pardonne jamais et sait où trouver ses prochaines victimes. Le pouvoir illimité d'être informé de tout ainsi que de pénétrer où bon lui semble.

L'ombre démoniaque qui se faufile sans que l'on s'en rende compte, vicieusement. Un reptile. Silencieux, sournois, pervers tel un serpent, s'apprêtant à infliger une morsure à deux crocs venimeux. Les tueurs en série ont pour légende, ce qui a été confirmé, de regarder la télévision, spécialement les émissions dans lesquelles on parle d'eux dans des termes peu élogieux dans ce cas-ci. Dresser un portrait psychologique même sobrement, déplaît toujours de toute façon. Il faut alors craindre des représailles. Effroyable sadisme de l'être sanglant à l'âme hideuse surtout. Le monstre dans toute sa splendeur, impitoyable. L'immondice personnifiée.

La route devient étrangement tranquille durant le trajet ce qui ravit le jeune prodige qui roule l'esprit calme, satisfait, le jazz l'accompagnant encore ainsi que la dominante lune pleine. Un peu de chemin à parcourir. La musique anime chaque fois le chemin qu'il soit long, moyen ou court. Lorsque le silence règne, celui-ci peut être angoissant voire très.

Des pas intrus qui montent lentement les escaliers, n'étant du tout pressés.

 _J'ai le temps, l'expérience pour accomplir ce que je maîtrise depuis un moment. Mon art qui m'est très personnel, unique, inimitable, inégalable. Le parfum de mon acte flotte déjà._

Arrivé à l'étage, le tueur de ces dames jette un coup d'œil à son tour en direction des deux portes à moitié fermées, sachant qu'un enfant dort dans l'une d'elles. Le choix est pris rapidement. Rien d'un débutant. Quand on est méticuleux, ordonné. L'art n'est jamais réalisé dans l'urgence. Ce serait une grave faute. Sans bruit alors, il se dirige vers la première chambre, s'arrête, pousse doucement la porte non grinçante, son regard qui s'attarde furtivement sur madame Angela Ruskin Jane. Si paisible.

 _Comme je les aime._

Les pas se remettent à avancer, toujours silencieusement comme si les semelles avaient été étudiées pour. Certainement. Une fois près de la cible, la main gantée du tueur caresse brièvement celle d'Angela afin de la réveiller, la surprendre et voir la terreur dans les yeux de sa victime avant de l'exécuter. Aucune notion de l'heure vu la durée du sommeil profond. Madame Jane croit que ce geste tendre provient de son mari aimant ce qui la fait ouvrir les yeux, difficilement, en grand peu après. Quel effroi de constater que l'homme qui se tient debout face à elle ne l'est pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou,**

 **Je poste cinq jours après le deuxième chapitre. Le troisième le sera plus tard. Tant que j'y suis, autant le faire.**

 **Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront et sont intéressés par l'histoire.**

 **Bye, bye.**

* * *

Immédiatement, l'intention diabolique est devinée, le regard en est terrifié, hurlant. Tout ce qui traverse l'esprit en un éclair est _Je ne veux pas mourir. Et ma fille._ Son mental en vient ensuite à crier son prénom _Patrick, Patrick !_ Rajouté à celui-ci _Charlotte !_ Sa panique, l'atroce peur l'envahissent intégralement, sentant sa condamnation. Madame Jane devient fataliste. Son corps paralysé par l'abominable frayeur principalement, Angela est incapable de crier réellement. Et d'une voix inquiétante par cette douceur qui glace, presque malsaine due par ce que l'on considérerait d'anormalité, représentant le diabolisme, John Le Rouge lui déclare ce message.

-Votre cher époux n'aurait jamais dû me manquer de respect. N'a-t-il pas songé à vous ? Soyez en paix. Vous allez être épargné de remercier votre tendre époux à la considération limitée tant son égoïsme l'aveugle. Il mérite ce que je lui réserve. Et je suis sûr que vous partagez ma pensée.

Les yeux de madame Jane se parent d'un langage éloquent à cette seconde. Non. Rien n'est partagé. Puis d'un coup précis, net, la lame lacère ensuite la gorge, supprimant d'une traite cette vie si précieuse d'une manière si fulgurante. Encore un tout petit peu consciente avant que la mort ne l'emporte rapidement, John Le Rouge découvre le corps en rabattant draps, couverture, le prend dans ses bras, le déposant par la suite sans brutalité sur le parquet tandis que la vie quitte l'enveloppe corporelle. Les paupières se ferment, pensant avant l'ultime voyage à ses deux amours, le coin des yeux mouillé par une fine coulée de larmes. C'est fini. Le pistolet hypodermique fut utilisé très peu avant la lacération mortelle, sentant bien la lame tranchante, froide néanmoins. A quoi cela servirait autrement si l'anesthésie serait instantanée ? La motivation d'un sadique est de prendre du plaisir à faire, voir souffrir les personnes qu'il sacrifie. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de fuir, se débattre ? Quand on est pétrifié on en est réduit à se montrer soumis.

Couchée à présent sur le sol de la chambre, John Le Rouge se réjouit alors de sa sentence ainsi que de son art personnel, créatif, macabre, qui va être appliqué. Très soigneusement, subtilement donc, gardant ses gants en caoutchouc d'une fine matière, avec le propre sang d'Angela, l'ignoble peigne les ongles des pieds de celle-ci, très soignés par ailleurs, y compris à ceux des mains, manucurés, sans déborder. Un véritable artiste. Une préparation exprès, spécialement pour monsieur Patrick Jane.

L'avoir défié à un prix très cher qui lui vaut cette punition. Est signé là, le machiavélisme d'un être inhumain, maître de l'innommable. Le tueur se relève ensuite après avoir terminé la mise en application, contemple durant une brièveté la première étape de son œuvre bientôt achevée. Il s'accroupit, reprend le corps dans ses bras, le déplace, le disposant non loin, en évidence. Le début de la mise en scène commence. _Parfait !_

La chambre conjugale est alors quittée, John Le Rouge allant s'engager en silence dans celle de l'enfant, inondée par l'innocence. L'anéantir également est détruire la personne que l'on punit. L'ange dort profondément, tournant le dos à sa jolie poupée, le sommeil imperturbable. Le pistolet hypodermique est aussi utilisé telle une piqûre, ne réveillant même pas Charlotte Anne Jane. Il observe sans éprouver la moindre miséricorde. Et par cette lame froide, essuyée après l'exécution de la mère, la vie de la princesse s'extrait de ce petit corps à son tour, prématurément.

La fillette semble n'avoir rien senti, réalisé ce qui lui est arrivée. Comme si on l'avait préservé, l'abstenant de l'horrible douleur. Son innocence est protégée par cette façon étrange, inexpliquée. Le corps inanimé est par la suite transporté jusqu'à la chambre des parents, le place à côté de sa maman, réunies toutes deux maintenant. Et l'œuvre se complète. Avec tois doigts, le barbare les trempe dans le sang de chacune, s'avance quelques secondes plus tard vers le mur puis dessine minutieusement un smiley sinistre dont certaines parties se mettent à dégouliner, au niveau des yeux, du haut, du bas de cette figure sanguinolente.

Les trois doigts sont ensuite essuyés avec un morceau de chiffon pris dans la poche de son pantalon, rangé de nouveau à l'intérieur avant de marcher en direction de la table d'Angela. La prise de la lampe est retirée, rebranchée dans celle au bas du mur, celui redécoré par un graphisme rouge d'éclat. Celle-ci est ensuite mise en position couchée, allumée, lumière dirigée vers le smiley. 3,2,1. La lumière fut, mettant là en valeur la signature célèbre. Les gouttes de sang de Charlotte sont après nettoyées par le morceau de chiffon imbibé alors d'une lotion nettoyante, conservée dans un flacon miniature dont celle-ci ne laisse aucune trace. Très efficace. John Le Rouge revient ensuite en direction de la chambre, admire rapidement son œuvre, esquisse un sourire victorieux, malsain et referme la porte. Une feuille dactylographiée à l'encre qui oscille entre le marron, l'ocre est enlevée de la poche interne de la veste noire, la déplie puis la scotche sur la porte, ayant changé de gants auparavant, ceux usagés rangés dans l'autre poche du pantalon. Précautions Ne pas laisser, jamais, traîner d'empreintes. La règle majeure !

Le message tapé sur papier, sa mise en évidence ne pourra qu'attirer l'intérêt avec imminence. Ce qu'il avait à dire a été explicitement retrancrit. Sa plus sincère rancune, profonde opinion sans estime déclarées prévient son méfait. Il sait avec conviction l'effet qu'aura le contenu sur celui qui l'a maudit. Le tueur tourne à ce moment le dos, avance sur quelques mètres, descend les escaliers sans empressement à nouveau, calme, s'arrête au milieu d'une manière furtive et respire. Le parfum du savon noir, de la lavande, imprégné sur madame Jane ainsi que celui de Charlotte Anne, mélange de sueur et de fraise à la crème, viennent se raviver à son odorat. _Qu'elles sentaient bons !_

Les pas silencieux se remettent à descendre et tel un mystère, l'intrus démoniaque repart de la maison comme il est apparu. Dans la nuit, il disparaît.

Plus tard, à moins de sept minutes de la demeure, ma belle voiture prend avec fluidité un virage, sur cette route circulaire, en bas de côte, la pleine lune au zénith qui paraît plus lumineuse, imposante que jamais, brillant au-dessus de la mer. Une fois arrivé, je me gare, descends, verrouille les portes à l'aide de la mini télécommande, tourne mon trousseau de clés autour de l'index, content puis marche vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre. Je suis si heureux d'être enfin rentré.

Maison éclairée comme habituellement, courrier ramassé, déposé avec les clés sur la console de l'entrée, lampe design qui trône éclairant quant à là une couverture de magazine spécialisée, s'intitulant LV Limelight, encadré de baguettes noires sur laquelle je pose en tant que mon personnage d'extralucide. Peut-être présomptueux mais tellement fier.

Je m'avance par la suite en direction du vélo rose de ma fille que je fais rouler jusqu'à l'autre pan du mur d'à côté, afin de le ranger puis l'humeur hâté de retrouver ma femme, mon adorable petite princesse, je monte les escaliers, le cœur en joie qui se reflète sur mon visage. A l'étage, murs peints de rouge, portraits en noir et blanc encadrés de baguettes noires également, qui fait ressortir le contraste de ces belles photos, accrochés, je parcours, lèvres souriantes donc, le couloir légèrement illuminé.

Mon regard à distance distingue une feuille scotchée sur la porte de ma chambre, ne réalisant encore la raison de sa présence. Est-ce un mot d'Angela ? Une surprise qui m'a été réservée ? Aucune idée. Plus mon champ de vision se rapproche, plus je fixe la feuille sans pour autant me questionner réellement. Il me tarde tellement de les retrouver. Mes pas se stoppent au seuil de la porte et à ce moment, je prends conscience que le message qui m'est destiné n'est d'aucune nature affectueuse. Mon sourire se modère méthodiquement et je lis.

 **Cher monsieur Jane,**

 **Je n'aime pas être calomnié dans les médias, surtout par un charlatan mercantile et profiteur.** **Si vous étiez un vrai médium et non une petite larve crapuleuse, vous n'auriez pas besoin d'ouvrir cette porte pour voir ce que j'ai fait à votre jolie femme et enfant.**

Mon esprit se brouille, ayant des difficultés à mon tour à assimiler ces mots qui me frappent de terreur. Une brusque montée d'angoisse alarmante, d'affolement, de crainte aiguë m'envahissent ainsi que de soudaines sueurs froides. Je suis terrifié par ce message comminatoire qui gronde d'une manière pernicieuse. _Mon dieu !_

Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de suffoquer, me sentant subitement nauséeux. Mon cœur bat à présent à un rythme agité, une appréhension affreuse, cruelle qui s'insinue en moi, prêt à manquer d'oxygène. Je suis tétanisé de l'intérieur. Je souffle à moitié, assommé par ces émotions violentes dissipées dans ma tête et courageusement, pulsations cardiaques à tout rompre, ma main se pose sur la poignée puis la tourne. Je suis mort de trouille.

J'ouvre alors la porte lentement, le regard empli d'apeurement. La vision d'épouvante se présente soudainement face à moi. Un smiley peint en rouge sur le mur, déduisant de suite que c'est du sang frais, mis en vedette par la lumière de la lampe. Tout s'effondre. Mes yeux se figent sur cette mise en scène qui me donne envie de vomir avant qu'une ravageuse douleur, un immense chagrin ne m'engloutissent. Je m'éloigne peu après, vais m'appuyer maladroitement sur le mur et me laisse tomber brutalement le long jusqu'à atterrir sur le parquet. J'ai envie de hurler. Mais je suis tellement terrassé, détruit que mes cordes vocales ne peuvent émettre aucun son. Ma femme, mon enfant qui baignent dans leur sang, leurs ongles peints avec leur propre sang. Comment peut-on faire ça ? J'ai envie de vomir, sentant que ça monte davantage dans la gorge tant mon estomac en est retourné.

Tout défile alors à une vitesse effarante dans mon esprit. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Angela, notre première sortie, notre mariage, la naissance de Charlotte Anne, composition qui ont avoir avec les sœurs Brontë. Charlotte, prénom de la sœur aînée. L'inspiration venue au moment du choix du prénom, tous deux d'accord pour lui donner, lui allant à ravir. Porter ce boutchou dans mes bras. Si heureux ! Lorsque je la bordais, je lui disais avec amour, tendrement cette déclaration de père.

« - _Tu es en sécurité, tu es aimée et tu es sage._ » Ajoutant

« - _Tu es mon ange._ »

Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Tout est bloqué. Je me mets alors à trembler, réaction due au choc. Un tsunami. Ne provenant à extérioriser ce raz-de-marée d'émotions, celles-ci se manifestent de cette manière. Je reste paralysé durant plus d'une heure avant que ma conscience ne vienne à mon secours pour me guider en me communiquant la marche à suivre.

Modus Operanti ! John Le Rouge. Si patent!

Malgré mon chamboulement, des frissons qui courent follement, avec courage encore, force amenuisée cependant, je me relève avec indolence, descends les escaliers, jambes flageolantes et téléphone ensuite à la police en utilisant le fixe. Je compose le 911, ne cessant de trembler. Arrivé, elles étaient déjà mortes. Je me serais précipité comme un fou pour téléphoner mais les sauver était trop tard de toute façon. Chacun réagit différemment. Si elles avaient été vivantes, bien sûr que oui.

-Les urgences, je vous écoute. Expliquez votre problème.

-Je…

La parole se bloque, la laissant suspendue durant quelques secondes.

-Allô ?... Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous êtes toujours en ligne ?... Monsieur ?

-Oui … Ma femme…. Fille. mots décousus.

La douleur s'intensifie tout d'un coup, à vif, s'étrangle dans ma gorge tant j'ai mal, du mal à m'expliquer.

-Prenez votre temps. Votre femme, votre fille. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se montrant patiente, diplomate.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'y… Arrive pas.

-Monsieur. Ecoutez-moi. Respirez.

Je m'efforce, respirant petitement, encouragé.

-C'est ça. C'est bien. Dites-moi ce qui se passe maintenant.

Elle est douée. Elle prend ma place. Aide extérieure que l'on m'envoie on dirait. Je souffle de nouveau alors et me lance, les yeux fermés.

-Elles sont mortes…. Elles….. Elles ont été…. Tuées. C'est…. C'est…. John Le Rouge. Il les a … Tué.

-D'accord, monsieur. Donnez-moi votre adresse.

Le timbre de la femme est teinté de stupeur. On a beau exercé ce métier ingrat, je crois que l'on reste toujours abasourdi par ce que l'on entend lors d'appels d'urgence.

-1533 Cedars Street. Malibu.

-Votre nom monsieur.

-…. Jane. Euh ?... Patrick Jane.

\- Très bien monsieur Jane. Je vous envoie des voitures.

Je raccroche, l'expression encore hagarde, figure livide, la parole à nouveau gelée, restant dans le mutisme, immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police moins de vingt minutes après.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre est plus court mais les autres seront plus longs si je ne les écourte pas en les tapant.** 😜

 **Bye.**

* * *

Quatre voitures, leur sirène chantante, policiers armés. La prudence est la première règle dans cette profession. La femme m'a-t-elle cru en lui racontant que c'était John Le Rouge, l'auteur de l'assassinat, de ce massacre ?

On m'ordonne à ce moment d'ouvrir. J'obéis. L'équipe envoyée, constituée de neuf policiers, pas de trop, pénètre à l'intérieur, les informant de suite du lieu du crime, sorti avec intelligibilité, parole immédiate extériorisée comme pour m'en libérer.

-Ça s'est passé là-haut.

Les deux qui montent sont suivis de trois autres, méfiants, attitude prudente évidemment, ne croyant que ce qu'ils voient. Lorsqu'ils découvrent alors la scène funeste, le doute n'est plus permis, entendant cette affirmation.

-C'est bien John Le Rouge !

Vu mon état, on ne suspecte pas de simulation de ma part, mon émotivité plus que bousillée. Je suis véritablement, très profondément déboussolé et pleinement perturbé. Même le plus doué des comédiens ne pourrait jouer à ce point. En tout cas, pas moi.

Après avoir inspecté la maison longuement après leur arrivée, que le coroner ait été appelé sur les lieux, les corps emmenés, premières constations de l'heure du crime approximativement Après 22h00, photos prises, je suis également emmené hors de la demeure par la police dans le but de recueillir ma déposition et de m'éloigner de la maison. Toutefois, n'étant vraiment pas en état, sans m'être opposé envers cette action courante, ma léthargie qui me domine, je m'écroule à terre dû à la secousse émotionnelle qui m'a néantisée, me retrouvant dans le flou.

Au-dessus de moi, un agent de police réactif, tente à cet instant de me réanimer en tapotant sur mes joues, entendant sa voix qui me paraît lointaine.

-Monsieur, monsieur.

Impossible de reprendre conscience.

-Il faut appeler une ambulance !

-Il respire ? demande son collègue.

-Oui. C'est le choc.

-Il y a de quoi ! Quelle horreur ! Et d'avoir tué sa gamine. C'est d'une telle cruauté ! Sa femme, sa fille. Il n'y a pas de mot… . J'appelle les urgences pour qu'ils nous envoient une ambulance rapidement.

Juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, des flashbacks de la lettre à Angela me revinrent en mémoire. Cette déclaration faite, mes promesses vaines. J'ai défailli. Angela, Charlotte… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Cette image qui me reste, celle du smiley de sang que l'on remarque en premier dès que l'on rentre dans une pièce.

-Il va être traumatisé à vie.

L'agent de police a raison. Je le suis déjà, ne faisant que commencer.

Plus tard, ne sachant combien de temps exactement l'ambulance a mis, je suis finalement transporté à l'intérieur, direction l'hôpital où je me réveille, y passant la nuit avant qu'un psychologue ne vienne me voir. Je ne suis vraiment pas disposé à m'épancher, optant pour le mutisme. Lorsqu'il se produit un drame, nageant en plein traumatisme, que l'on perd connaissance ou pas, un psy est toujours sollicité quand une personne est foudroyée par l'horreur, oui, d'avoir découvert les corps meurtris, sans vie, de sa famille… Ça rend fou. On bascule dans une complète désorientation, aspiré dans un trou noir. Tout devient laid.

Ce psychologue femme d'une quarantaine d'année, n'ayant déduit que son âge, ne la détaillant pas plus, celle-ci abdique face à mon refus de communiquer. Vu ce que je suis en train de vivre, subir, le spécialiste des âmes abîmées, torturées, bat en retraite, faisant preuve d'intelligence. Auparavant, elle m'a répété afin de voir à quel degré se situait mon état de désorienté, le nom de cet hôpital réputé où des gens connus qui font un Burn out sévère, une crise psychotique, tout ce qui touche au psychisme. UCLA Medical Center, non loin de chez moi. Je rejoins un club privilégié. L'ironie sa place.

Rien ne sert d'obliger, mieux vaut repartir et laisser tranquille. Mon esprit est en lambeaux, mon être entier totalement en miette. Je brûle de souffrance. Parler ? Parler de quoi ? Ma résistance émotionnelle a flanché au moment de suivre l'agent de police et ma coopération a été compromise. Alors… Me livrer sur mes sentiments ? Un peu de bon sens !

Mon corps sans énergie, cloué sur le lit d'hôpital, placé dans le service des urgences. Vu mon état psychologique, je pourrais très bientôt me retrouver dans le service psychiatrique. Amorphe. Je perds la tête, je perds la tête. Mes muscles fonctionnent mais mon cerveau… C'est une autre histoire. J'ai bien peur de devenir aliéné. Il y a de quoi !

Couché sur le dos, couvert à moitié par le drap blanc, tête tournée vers la gauche, je fixe la psy qui est en train de quitter la salle, le regard vide, mort. Je ne bouge pas, souhaitant que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'on me ramène quelques heures auparavant et faire preuve de sagesse, prendre définitivement en compte les mises en garde d'Angela. Vanité, orgueil, arrogance. J'ai provoqué la fureur de cet homme maléfique. M'améliorer, faire des efforts. _Ma mission est de veiller sur vous._ J'ai bien veillé, oui ! J'ai bien fait preuve d'égoïsme. Je n'arriverai pas à me le pardonner.

En accueillant ce qui se bouscule dans mon esprit, ces lourdes pensées, mes paupières se closent fortement puis mon insoutenable tristesse fait grimacer mon visage. Mes larmes réussissent brutalement à s'évader si douloureusement en silence. J'ai affreusement mal. _Je veux ma femme et ma fille._ Pourquoi je me suis montré provocateur ? J'aurais dû m'ancrer dans la cervelle que les protéger était primordial. Avec les risques de mon activité. Il a fallu que je ramène ma science avec impertinence. J'ai mal. Si mal ! Que cela me consume. Je voudrais mourir. Le désespoir, la haine, ma souffrance m'oppressent ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'intensité de mon chagrin. Je ne demande qu'une chose à cette seconde. Qu'on me laisse en paix pour verser une fontaine de larmes. _Laissez-moi seul. Surtout._ Au moins que ça me soit accordé. Exaucé ? Merci.

Après l'insulte en direct, éteignant juste ensuite, le tueur des dames alla prendre une feuille blanche et plus que déterminé, tapa ce message vindicatif, imprimé quelques secondes plus tard à l'encre marron, ocre, en caractère gras. L'émission n'en n'était qu'au début, l'occasion, le temps d'aller punir l'offenseur. Quand on est connu, on est exposé, devenant la cible de cinglés le plus souvent, de détraqués. Les stars en font leur frais déjà.

On fouille jusqu'à obtenir les coordonnées personnelles de la personne visée. Et lorsqu'on a des relations qui peuvent fournir ces renseignements, mieux vaut se barricader ou encore mieux, s'exiler très, très loin avant que la menace ne décide de passer à l'action. Le prédateur s'élance toujours vers sa proie pour la capturer et en faire sa victime. On ne peut jamais prévoir, occultant le pire qui pourrait se produire. Pourquoi s'en prendre à des innocents gratuitement ? Parce que le diable existe et n'a aucun discernement entre le bon et le mauvais. L'unique sensation éprouvée est la jouissance que cela procure en décimant. Le plein pouvoir d'avoir les droits sur une vie. Et dans ce cas, pour atteindre quelqu'un, on tue les êtres qui lui sont chers. John Le Rouge a plus qu'atteint son but.

Je suis finalement resté en observation pendant 72 heures dus à mon absence de communication, me tournant dans le lit lorsqu'une tentative de m'adresser la parole fut engagée par les médecins. Quand j'ai compris que le séjour en hôpital pourrait se prolonger et me transférer dans l'aile des âmes en errance, plus qu'au bout du rouleau, il fallait que je réagisse. Me retrouver avec les barjos, m'aurait encore plus rendu dépressif. Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou, je n'en suis pas encore à ce degré, en voulant me prendre pour un personnage imaginaire qui grimperait partout même en haut d'un placard et en descendre en sautant, déployant mes bras, croyant que je suis une chauve-souris. Batman. Un super-héros à la ramasse. Toqué du bocal ! Pour ne pas finir comme ça, je fis donc l'effort de coopérer en répondant à leurs questions l'avant dernier jour de ma sortie.

Malgré qu'un ne se montra pas tellement convaincu, hésitant à me laisser sortir, qui aurait signé une décharge de sortie ? On ne pouvait pas me retenir non plus de mon plein gré. Appeler Danny ? ... Et soudainement, j'ai réalisé que je devais l'avertir de ce que John Le Rouge avait fait. Seigneur ! Comment avoir la force de lui annoncer ? J'étais déjà dans un piteux état… La sœur la plus descente qu'il n'a jamais eue. De lui enlever une nouvelle fois… Je me doutais qu'il devait m'en avoir voulu de lui arracher dans cet univers de fête foraine. Mais Angela était consentante, le désirant plus que tout. Cette vie, elle l'a rejetait. Notre projet réciproque de la fuir. Je pourrais l'entendre dire un jour ou l'autre à ce propos son ressentiment Ouais. Il a bien tourné votre projet ! C'est de ta faute si elle est morte.

Je ne pourrais qu'acquiescer son accusation véridique. Je suis coupable de ce qui est arrivé. C'est impardonnable, oui.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sortais donc de l'hôpital après ces 72 heures qui ne m'avaient même pas semblé interminables dus à mes pensées axées sur mon drame. Ça écourte le temps qui s'écoule puisqu'il n'existe plus, enfermé dans un paysage obscur. Je revêtis auparavant mon costume que l'on m'avait restitué, un contraste brillant de couleur bleu pâle glacé de vedette, qui était à présent déchu. La tenue de mes cheveux coiffés en arrière était maintenant négligée, cravate dans la poche de mon pantalon, un bout dépassant que je remis une fois à l'extérieur après que le médecin chef ait signé ma décharge de sortie, refusant quant à moi qu'une ambulance ne me ramène. J'avais opté pour la marche. Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi, la maison mise sous scellés et je ne pense pas que j'en aurais eu le courage du tout. Étrangement, ma conscience pris le relais pour me guider, n'étant apte à y songer, en me poussant à me rendre au quartier général de la police afin de me débarrasser de la besogne.

Lors de mon admission aux urgences, l'un des agents de police avait remis la carte de leur siège social à un interne qui l'avait ensuite rangé dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je fus prévenu par lui-même, faisant partie du groupe de la dernière visite générale d'observation. Autant s'y rendre pour en finir. Je ne crois pas que je m'y serais rendu autrement et la marche est bonne pour les maux. Faire des kilomètres, en plus, ne m'aurait pas déranger. Qu'est-ce je m'en fiche ! Je me fous de tout. Ce sentiment pourrait même m'être un moteur de motivation, libérateur. Ne plus s'embarrasser de quoi que ce soit, envoyer tout le monde balader, ne plus faire attention à la façon dont on se comporte. C'est suicidaire. Et puis ? Quelle importance ? Je n'ai plus aucune identité. Être n'importe qui d'autre m'est égal. L'errance dans ce paysage ombreux ressemble à un décor qui a sombré dans les ténèbres.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, j'arrive au quartier général de la police, me retrouvant ensuite quelques minimes minutes encore plus tard, assis face à un représentant de la loi, en venant à faire ma déposition. Ce qui est curieux, est que malgré mon abattement, je ne sais comment, ma manière dont j'expose les faits s'avère cohérente, sans bafouiller, arrêté cependant peu après par une vive angoisse brusque causée par des fractions d'images de ce soir. Même si je suis hanté par…. Cette scène d'horreur, tête baissée, contrit, yeux centrés sur le sol, un moyen de concentration involontaire, cela m'aide à poursuivre. Je résume alors sans oublier un détail durant un peu plus de dix minutes. Une fois terminé, l'inspecteur qui m'a reçu, me demande si je n'ai rien, justement, omis de déclarer. Ma tête se relève à ce moment-là, l'expression neutre à présent, trouvant cette question administrative maladroite, sans mal mais vraiment conne. Mon regard le pointe, empli à la fois de cet état dépité, plus que monumental et sévérité latente. _Et votre bêtise ?!_

-Vous croyez que je pourrais oublier les détails de cette nuit ? Ma mémoire est un sanctuaire. Tout y est classé. C'est un événement qui reste gravé. Vous ne pensez pas?

-Euh ? Si, si. Bien sûr.

Il se sent dans la seconde embarrassé, stupide vu surtout comme je lui ai répondu, légèrement sec avant de m'excuser.

-Je suis désolé. C'est… C'est si….

-Je comprends, monsieur Jane.

Il est vrai que dans ce cas-ci, sans être de mauvaise foi, le cerveau peut rester bloqué tant celui-ci est gravement touché par le traumatisme. Tout devient emmêlé. On a tellement peur de retracer le parcours d'un souvenir abominable que la conscience le refoule afin de s'auto-préserver sans que ce soit fait sciemment. Me concernant, rien ne m'a été censuré. Je me sentirais davantage malheureux si mon cerveau m'en protégerait. Chacun est comme il est. Son interrogation, je l'admets, n'était pas complètement sotte. Je m'en excuse.

Ma tête se tourne par la suite vers la gauche, vision qui débouche sur un mur, rajoutant cet aveu, replié sur moi-même.

-Je suis fautif. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. J'aurais dû penser à elles, aux conséquences que ça engendrerait. J'ai été irresponsable, inconséquent. Je les ai mené jusqu'à la mort.

Mon chagrin grimpe jusque dans orbites, le laissant légèrement s'échapper avant de me ressaisir par pudeur, dignité.

-Si je peux me permettre, il n'y aucune raison qui vaille de s'octroyer la permission de tuer. John Le Rouge est un barbare.

Ma tête revient en la direction de l'inspecteur à la suite de ces paroles consolatrices dues à l'intelligence de sa part, l'esprit sensible, non rustre en fin de compte. Un autre m'aurait fait comme leçon de moral, certainement _On ne provoque pas un tueur en série en direct à la télé. Vous auriez dû y réfléchir._ J'aurais acquiescé. Une remarque si réprobatrice, juste, a souvent comme effet de vous révolter. Mais lorsqu'on se sent comme le principal coupable, aucune réaction employée d'habitude avec véhémence n'est entreprise. Je ne serais en droit de protester.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué.

-Ouais. Sans doute. le regard qui se rebaisse.

Des mots réconfortants n'ont qu'une action éphémère sur moi. La culpabilité, souffrance reviennent me boxer après une infime accalmie. Cependant, je n'en suis pas indifférent. _Merci quand même._ L'inspecteur de police chargé de l'enquête enchaîne ensuite sur l'accès à mon domicile, m'informant que j'aurais la possibilité d'y accéder donc, si je le désire, dans un délai indéterminé pour l'instant. Comme il m'est expliqué, la mise sous scellés d'une propriété, automatique après un crime, peut durer un bout de temps. Les lieux sont gelés pour empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer, même moi afin de maintenir le lieu dans l'état où il était au moment du crime. Les scellés sont maintenus jusqu'à reconstitution. Voir si des preuves pourraient être trouvées. Bien informé toutefois, l'inspecteur ajoute en complément cette affirmation.

-Malheureusement, John Le Rouge ne laisse jamais d'indices. Mais c'est la procédure normale pour tout acte criminel. Il est indispensable que les lieux ne soient pas modifiés.

-Je comprends tout ça. Je pense aussi que vous ne trouverez rien hélas.

-Vous avez un numéro où on pourra vous joindre pour vous avertir quand vous aurez le droit d'accéder à votre maison ? Un portable peut-être.

-Oui.

Je lui transmets alors le numéro qui est inscrit une autre feuille puis la voix compatissante du responsable de l'enquête me demande cette fois-ci si j'ai un endroit où aller.

-Non. Mais je vais me débrouiller. Pas d'inquiétude.

-Bon !

C'est à cet instant que je me suis dit que même une chambre dans un motel modeste me conviendrait. Mon attachement au matériel sans exagération, avait volé en éclat. Inutile.

-Pardon.

-Oui ?

-Ça peut durer combien de temps quand même avant d'avoir accès à son chez soi ?

-Eh bien, c'est variable. Des fois six mois.

-Six mois !?

-Lorsque l'auteur d'un crime n'est pas identifié, ça prend du temps. Après, la durée peut être plus courte. Tout dépend.

-D'accord. De toute façon, il me serait extrêmement dur d'y pénétrer. Mais prévenez-moi tout de même.

-C'est ce qui est prévu de toute manière, monsieur Jane.

Déclaration signée, entretien fini, je pars peu après, quittant le bâtiment. J'aurais pensé que je serais interrogé par le F.B.I au sein de leur quartier général qui se situe à Los Angeles sur Wilshire Boulevard. Leur bâtiment à eux donne encore plus le vertige. Par ailleurs, heureusement, avant que je ne m'évanouisse, que l'un des policiers me fit penser à prendre mon portefeuille, carte d'identité déjà rangée dedans. Utile là.

Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la maison, interdiction dès cette mise sous scellés. De l'argent en poche, je peux payer ainsi une chambre. La carte bleue ne tient pas de place. Pour ce qui est du rechange, ce n'est pas ma priorité. A partir de ce moment, aussi, l'insomnie est devenue ma seconde ennemie, la fréquentant dès ma première nuit blanche. A l'hôpital, on m'avait administré des tranquillisants pour que je puisse dormir, ne faisant aucune résistance ou encore faire semblant de les prendre pour les planquer ensuite sous l'oreiller. Je me suis montré docile. Pour une fois. Je suis reparti avec trois boîtes que l'on m'a prescrites, délivrées directement par l'hôpital. Je ne crois pas que j'en consommerai.

Mais quand on est émotionnellement cabossé, combien de temps peut-on flotter à la surface avant d'être aspiré par le fond ? Vraiment ? Pas longtemps en ce qui me concerne qui n'arrange pas par le manque de sommeil. Au bout du rouleau, une crise subite, le sentiment de devenir maboul tout d'un coup. La plongée dans les idées noires arrive rapidement, la dépression ne fait voir que ce qui est négatif. La perception vis-à-vis de la vie est altérée, ne voyant que la mort. On se dit alors _C'est ça la vie ? Vivre pour mourir ?_

C'est épuisant d'être assailli par ce genre de pensées qui ne fait que nuire au moral. C'est à en devenir de plus en plus fou chaque jour. Je ne serais pas fier de le raconter, ce que je ne ferai pas de toute façon. Mais la solution qui me vient pour souhaiter que cela cesse de me ronger, même temporairement, serait de me faire interner de mon plein gré. Peut-être que l'isolement apaiserait mon esprit agité. Je voudrais que mon âme ait du répit. Survivre m'est même un clavaire. Je ne suis qu'un mort vivant. Quel avenir ? tenter de mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Ce que je ne peux pas faire. Je n'avance plus. La brume s'épaissit, mes repères s'effacent. Je ne pense pas que je serai heureux bientôt, à nouveau. Comment font les gens ? J'ai l'impression à présent que le bonheur est une bizarrerie.

Je ne sais pas de quelle façon ma volonté m'a emmené jusqu'à cet établissement psychiatrique quelques jours plus tard. Se présenter et réclamer que l'on me vienne en aide, peut passer encore mais rajouter de vouloir être interné, ça dépasse tout entendement aux oreilles de la secrétaire médicale de l'accueil. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, cadrant bien avec le contexte médical, fait preuve d'un furtif hébétement à l'écoute de ma requête que je considère pourtant légitime, cruciale pour ma santé mentale. A mon avis, je pourrais servir comme sujet d'étude. Personne, même quelqu'un souffrant d'une incurable déficience, plus que fêlé, n'irait jusqu'à demander un internement. Moi qui pense que la folie m'épie, pour sûr, on va me diagnostiquer une démence précoce.

-Monsieur. Nous n'internons pas les gens comme ça parce qu'ils le demandent. Quoique pour beaucoup, ça ne leur feraient pas de mal. Passons !

J'acquiesce en silence avant que la femme ne me refixe et que j'insiste.

-Vous devriez.

Je suis alors détaillé par ma tenue vestimentaire, complètement débraillée, ayant rhabillé une partie de mon costume sans la veste, ma cravate, malgré que ma veste soit tenue sur l'avant-bras comme ce fameux matin avant que je ne parte pour San Francisco. Des réminiscences viennent à ce moment me visiter. Le 31 janvier 2003. Et ma lettre à Angela…

-S'il vous plaît. J'aurais besoin de voir un spécialiste.

Mon léger ton de supplication sincère, mon air de chien battu non simulé, cheveux partiellement soignés, mine grise, fatiguée, yeux légèrement cernés, petite barbe en repousse, je la convaincs grâce à mon apparence qui fait pitié, peut-être aussi après avoir précisé cette différence.

« - _Je crois que je suis empreint à une folie tragique et non pas fantaisiste. J'ai réellement besoin d'être aidé._ »

Le combiné est pris, numéro directe du cabinet d'un spécialiste composé. Vais-je être pris en charge ou va-t-on m'envoyer balader avec diplomatie ? Ou m'analyser et me vêtir d'une camisole. Je ne me rebifferais même pas.

-Docteur Miller. Excusez-moi si je vous dérange mais j'ai là un homme qui souhaiterait qu'on lui vienne en aide selon ses propres mots. Je pense qu'il est important que vous veniez….. Très bien docteur.

Le combiné est ensuite reposé, la femme me regarde de nouveau puis me prévient que le docteur Miller donc va me rencontrer. Soit je suis pris pour un hurluberlu ou au sérieux, me laissant le bénéfice du doute.

-Merci. C'est gentil à vous.

Je reste alors debout à proximité du bureau d'accueil jusqu'à ce que le docteur Miller n'arrive cinq minutes plus tard environ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

 **Ceux qui lisent l'histoire, n'hésitez pas, si vous en avez envie bien sûr, à dire ce que vous pensez.**

 **People who read the story, don't be afraid, if you want of course, to let me what you think about to it.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

Un visage doux, devant prendre très à cœur sa profession en se montrant très attentive, concernée vis-à-vis de ses patients. Mon esprit déductif parvient à réaliser cet effort surhumain à l'heure actuelle mais curieusement si facile à cette seconde. Mon instinct doit ressentir que ce doit être une personne qui respire la confiance aux ondes bienveillantes, bienfaisantes. Je cherchais le mot. C'est ça. Bienfaisantes. C'est drôle. Elle respire la bienfaisance. Ai-je tort ?

Cheveux châtains, longueur sur les épaules, taille un peu inférieure à la mienne, un regard d'un bleu clair intense qui paraît être habité par de l'empathie, de la compassion. Les deux sans doute. On dira Normal pour un psy. Pas forcément. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a de la bonté en elle et je pense ne pas me tromper. La forme de mon esprit n'est pas tellement opérationnelle, plus qu'au creux de la vague mais mon fidèle, robuste instinct me le chuchote. Pourquoi me tromperait-il ? Mais me questionner à ce propos est fastidieux. Incapable de décupler davantage d'énergie cérébrale.

Le docteur Miller s'avance par la suite vers moi, sourire esquissé sans fausseté, son regard n'ayant pas l'air de juger. Son bras se tend, me présente sa main que je serre alors après une brève hésitation, celle-ci causée par une réactivité molle.

-Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Sophie Miller.

 _C'est joli comme prénom. Ça lui va bien. Elle est aussi sûrement gentille. Ça va de soi._

-Bonjour.

-Monsieur… ?

-Monsieur Jane. Patrick Jane.

A la réaction de ses yeux, je comprends par contre, immédiatement, qu'elle sait qui je suis. Ce fait divers a été bien sûr dans les journaux, en première page, en parlant aux infos également. Mon drame m'a mis en lumière, suivi pendant plusieurs jours par des journalistes téméraires dans le harcèlement qui a forcé mon irrespect, voulant recueillir mes impressions, sentiments personnels. Je connais ce genre de démarche à froid. Et dire quoi ? Bande de rapace qui se nourrit du malheur ! Heureusement que j'avais réussi à les fuir avec ma voiture.

Au bout d'un mois, non plus à la Une, on ne suscite plus autant d'intérêt, ne déchaînant plus les passions médiatiques. La valeur d'une vie… Qui s'en soucie ? Des victimes de plus d'un célèbre tueur en série, surexposées pour l'intérêt de ces vautours de journalistes afin que grâce à un scoop, ils montent en grade.

Et cette voiture rattachée à ma réussite matérielle liée à mes démonstrations médiumniques de pacotille. La conserver, non. Je me suis dit à partir de cet instant que m'en séparer serait mieux. Se défaire de tout bien, en devenir détaché. J'y songe.

-Si vous le voulez nous allons nous entretenir dans mon cabinet.

-D'accord.

Sa proposition est exprimée sans que cela soit un ordre mais avec douceur, posément. Diplomate. Je ne me suis pas trompé et l'attitude pleine de tact. Elle fait preuve d'une authentique psychologie humaine de qualité.

Nous nous retrouvons un peu plus tard dans le cabinet blanc, quelques cadres accrochés dont son diplôme, un large bureau aménagé à proximité de l'entrée, lampe, un endroit qui sent le médical en somme. Cependant à ne pas faire fuir. Certainement par le fluide que le docteur Sophie Miller dégage. La chaleur. Ainsi qu'une grande ouverture sur l'extérieur qui apporte de la luminosité.

-Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous, monsieur Jane.

Je m'assois donc, la remercie, me questionnant sans tarder sur les motivations de ma venue. Psychologiquement parlant, évidemment. Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet, étant là pour ça.

-Eh bien, pour aller droit au but, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre de votre temps vu votre occupation. Alors voilà. Récemment, j'ai fait une crise de délire, accompagnés de tenaces angoisses.

Je baisse à ce moment la tête, doigts entrelacés, me confessant avant de relever le regard.

-Je me sens peu à peu au bord du gouffre, dépérir psychiquement. Je ne dors pratiquement pas. Mon appétit s'est considérablement réduit. Je suis complètement désorienté. Je reste prostré durant des journées, enfermé dans ma chambre de motel.

 _Quel changement avec les trois étoiles !_

-Mon esprit divague, semble réellement me lâcher. Je suis comme un légume. Ma tête me fait défaut. J'ai la trouille de tout et ça me dévore. J'ai la sensation que je vais basculer d'un instant à l'autre dans la folie. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai peur de moi-même.

Le docteur Miller s'approche après s'être levée, s'accroupit puis pose sa main sur la mienne en guise de geste réconfortant.

-Monsieur Jane. Ce que vous avez vécu démolirait n'importe qui malgré que chacun réagit, gère à leur façon sa détresse. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé.

J'avais raison. Ce battage médiatique n'a échappé à personne à moins d'éviter les actualités. Mais on en entend toujours parler. Mon état émotionnel se montre alors reconnaissant vis-à-vis de cette réflexion juste. A la fois, le psy et l'humain qui s'expriment.

C'est ce que je me suis imaginé au début des séances avec Sophie Miller, allongé sur ce lit de fortune, dans ma cellule. Cette prise de contact immédiat aurait été trop facile malgré que l'essentiel soit vrai. Cet entretien avec, mais une fois interné, après la septième ou huitième séance, n'ayant compté. J'aurais aimé que ça se déroule de cette manière. Trop facile néanmoins. La description, mes pensées déductives envers le docteur étaient bien réelles cependant. Confus, on s'égare. La notion du temps suspendu permet de ramener en arrière, d'activer doucement l'imagination. Surtout quand un médecin du psychisme vous procure un peu de bien. J'aurais vraiment bien aimé avoir affaire à elle directement.

Je me suis bien présenté à l'accueil, à la même femme fidèle à son poste qui a véritablement prévenu un spécialiste suite à ma demande dont celui-ci a pris la peine de venir. Un homme. Main présentée également, un tantinet jugeur par contre à mon égard, s'interrogeant sur mon état mental toutefois. C'est déjà ça ! Est-il intact ?

Pourtant mon argumentation réelle aussi, en différenciant la folie tragique de celle fantaisiste eut un impact.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? questionna ce docteur.

La femme à l'accueil lui fit un topo de ma requête ce qui provoqua un léger écarquillement du spécialiste en caboche fêlée.

-Bon !

Son attention s'orienta ensuite en ma direction, me proposant de le suivre. Il aurait très bien pu me poser quelques fugitives questions un peu plus loin, me renvoyant poliment hors de l'établissement psychiatrique par la suite. Mais par conscience professionnelle, ne voulant faire preuve de manquement à la déontologie, décider arbitrairement, il prit un moment pour discuter. Enfin au début, très rapidement. S'en suivit un test psychologique, celui appelé Test de Rorschach élaboré en 1921 par le psychanalyste Hermann Rorschach, d'où le nom de ce test. Des tâches d'encre symétriques couchées sur une série de planches, proposée au patient afin d'évaluer l'interprétation personnel de la personne qui est évaluée. Les réponses fournies conduisent ensuite à une analyse en profondeur du patient pour évaluer là, les traits de la personnalité du sujet.

Explications claires de la part du docteur Nagheltti, h muet, après m'avoir résumé également l'histoire de ce test. Celui-ci est très connu comme je répondis, ajoutant que je ne connaissais pas par contre d'où venait l'invention de ce test. On en apprend tous les jours même dans des circonstances critiques. Hélas, je ne me montrai pas très coopératif dû à mon indisposition émotionnelle.

-Désolé. Mais ces images m'agressent. Ma concentration est H.S.

-Parfait !

-Parfait ? Pourquoi ? m'étonnant.

-Vous vous présentez ici en déclarant que vous avez besoin qu'on vous vienne en aide, que vous souffrez de folie tragique du moins une sensation éprouvée. Je vois ça comme un désordre émotionnel. Je ne peux pas affirmer si vous avez les symptômes qui qualifieraient l'état que vous avancez. Mais à vous voir à première vue, votre apparence, ne m'en veuillez pas de cet adjectif familier, est celle d'une épave. Ne vous sentez surtout pas offensez, monsieur Jane.

-Je n'en n'ai pas la force de toute manière et il m'en faudrait beaucoup pour l'être. En plus, c'est vrai.

-Mes premières conclusions en vous observant, ce qui reflète votre état, est la dépression majeure de mon point de vue. Ressentez-vous un sentiment dépréciatif, mauvaise estime de vous-même, pensées négatives, idées noires voire suicidaires ?

-Oui.

Droit dans les yeux, le spécialiste put déceler que je ne mentis pas.

-Très bien. Vu que vous devez souffrir d'inefficience cérébrale, ce qui signifie, d'avoir une mauvaise mémoire, tous ces symptômes-ci font partie d'une dépression majeure. Quand vous avez dit que votre concentration était indisposée, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas dans l'intention unique d'attirer l'attention. Cela peut être une forme de folie pour se rendre jusque-ici lorsqu'on n'a rien. Votre trouble de la concentration atteste la thèse de la dépression majeure. Après… Jusqu'à quel degré ? Il faudrait approfondir.

Je me levai alors sans brusquerie, le regard fixant furtivement le spécialiste, m'avançai vers la grande fenêtre, vue qui se situait au 18ème étage et l'ouvrit. Il fallait une preuve. La voici.

-Monsieur Jane ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, là ?

Je me retournai, annonçant sans détour ma franche pensée.

-M'écraser des étages en dessous ne me ferait rien.

Le docteur Nagheltti, présentations faites précédemment, se précipita vers moi avant de refermer la fenêtre.

-Que dois-je croire ? très contrarié, le regard encore empli de frayeur que je ne passe à l'acte.

La tragédie de la simulation ?

-Quelqu'un m'aurait poussé, ça ne m'aurait rien fait. Je ne me serais même pas défendu, débattu. Je suis suicidaire et totalement démoli. Je suis…

Et mes émotions s'avivèrent davantage, craquant sous les yeux du spécialiste.

-Complètem…

Je ne parvins pas à achever la répétition de ma phrase. Ma tête commença à tourner, sentant petite à petit l'immixtion d'une hyperventilation. Faiblement alimenté, des jours où je n'avais pratiquement rien mangé, le chagrin me battant à plate couture, mon système nerveux, émotif, tous deux quant à eux très affaiblis, ne purent être combattus. Ma tête se releva, regardai le docteur Nagheltti, tournant cette fois de l'œil. Seconde perte de conscience. Dépression majeure, sincère, tragique. J'avais été très intuitif sur ce coup. J'avais déjà sombré.

Suite à ma pré-démonstration d'homme non plus vivant, au bonheur amputé, l'esprit noirci, je fus transporté en salle de soin avant de me retrouver dans une cellule, enfermé. Ça ne me changea pas tant, étant déjà habitué. A mon réveil, je flirtai avec l'inertie la plus redoutable. Burn Out Émotionnel aggravé. De quoi ! La communication, réaction physique furent totalement en dérangement.

Une loque cérébrale comme si j'avais subi une lobotomie mais non réversible à entendre, du moins une partie de mon moi conscient, un interne qui vint régulièrement prendre ma tension pas très fringante. Par ma seule volonté, pour réagir, m'en sortir. Il ne fallait toutefois pas s'attendre à un électrochoc soudain de ma part. Vu ma forte apathie, on fit intervenir le docteur Miller, chargée des patients de cette unité psychiatrique dont j'en fais partie à partir de maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou,**

 **Je ne pensais pas posté cette semaine ou alors posté à la fin de cette semaine. Bonne surprise pour moi, personnellement de l'avoir fait. Vous aussi? Bon! Bien tant mieux! Ça fait plaisir. Comme je capte vos pensées, j'arrive à le savoir sur ma fréquence radio.** **Si vous voulez me les transmettre clairement et non plus secrètement, passez par le standard review. Vos pensées seront directement traitées pour John Le Rouge, toujours à l'antenne.** **La parole est à vous, je vous écoute.** 😁

* * *

Je suis assis sur le rebord de ce lit en fer, enfermé dans le mutisme, l'immobilité, le regard fixe et éteint, vide, tout ça à temps plein, atteint de négativisme, symptômes donc de la catatonie dû à ma dépression, soigné avec des benzodiazépines, substances anxiolytiques. Affublé d'une chemise blanche d'hôpital, la tête perdu dans un brouillard épais, j'entends alors des pas d'une manière lointaine qui se dirigent vers la porte de ma cellule avant de se stopper subitement. Un des infirmiers ou internes, que je remarque ensuite à l'intérieur de ma cellule, abaisse la poignée. La porte s'ouvre mélodieusement par son grincement, une femme entre, s'approche de moi puis pose sa main sur mon épaule tel un geste sécurisant qui pourrait signifier Faites-moi confiance.

-Patrick. Je suis Sophie Miller. Je vais vous aider à aller mieux.

Cette promesse atteint mon ouïe, comme un écho. Ambitieux de sa part. J'ai la sensation d'être à ce moment, plus encore, hors de mon corps, l'esprit bien sûr flottant au-dessus de moi-même. Tout tourne autour, la vision est rapide et floue. Est-elle une excellente psychiatre ? J'ai su que oui par la suite lorsque je sentis un allègement lors d'une confession pendant l'une des séances, au bout du cinquième mois d'enfermement dans cet institut d'évaluation psychiatrique, asile, comme vous voudrez, appelé Health Care Valley situé à Santa Clarita. Réputé. Ce sentiment était déjà une amélioration.

J'avais fait l'effort de traîner mes pas jusqu'à son cabinet, soutenu évidemment par un infirmier, accoutré toujours de cette chemise, non les fesses à l'air.

-Je suis fatigué de voir tout en noir. Cette désespérance absorbe toute mon énergie Mais je ne peux que m'apitoyer sur moi. Je suis comme un champ de ruine.

-C'est bien Patrick.

Ton teinté de contentement sobre toutefois à l'écoute de mon progrès de patient dépressif. Il ne faut jamais crier victoire.

-Vous arrivez enfin à extérioriser votre mal-être.

-Oui. A force d'être inerte… Je ne sais pas. Ça donne envie un jour ou l'autre de se libérer. Ça remonte un peu le moral et pousse à vouloir libérer le mal comme vous dites.

-C'est un signe prometteur pour la suite.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis certaine. On ne va pas crier victoire demain mais je pense vraiment que c'est en bonne voie. Si vous ne régressez pas. Mais je suis là pour que ça ne se produise pas.

-Vous êtes dévouée.

-C'est mon rôle. Ayez confiance. Le reste devrait suivre.

-Je crois que je peux essayer. Et de vous faire confiance.

-Vous voyez. Nous avançons.

Nous nous regardâmes brièvement, sentant pointer une timide gratitude tandis qu'un sourire réservé s'esquissa sur les lèvres du docteur Miller, me disant à cet instant _Serait-elle capable de me réhabiliter à la vie, d'atténuer ma vision assombrie ?_ _Elle semblait bien. Compétente pour me sauver ? Qui sait ?_ me suis-dis-je également.

Je passai donc un an là-bas en raison de ma très grave culpabilité vis-à-vis du meurtre d'Angela et de Charlotte bien que je sus que de me le pardonner un jour n'était pas prêt d'arriver. J'étais parvenu à libérer néanmoins un peu plus encore mon mal lors d'une autre séance en y repensant.

« - _La rage me grignote de l'intérieur et en même temps je suis dépassé par l'accablement de ma douleur._ »

« - _C'est compréhensible, Patrick. Ça veut dire aussi que vous recommencez à ressusciter en vous diverses émotions suite à ce drame. Ses deux émotions se battent afin de cohabiter._ »

« - _Qui peut gagner selon vous ?_ » le demandant sérieusement.

« - _Aucune, à mon avis. Vous ne pourrez chasser l'une et l'autre. Vous allez devoir les faire coexister. Votre état émotionnel n'a pas encore assez de moyens de défense, d'énergie pour pouvoir les supporter et ensuite faire preuve d'acceptation. C'est normal, Patrick. Vous commencez à reconstruire votre maillage émotionnel. Vous en êtes au début. Il faut de la patience pour que ça retrouve son état antérieur._ »

« - _De la patience ?..._ Terme qui me mit en légère réflexion. _Je pense que c'est une qualité que je pourrais tenter d'apprivoiser._ »

« - _Je crois que vous le pourrez. Je vous y encourage d'ailleurs._ »

« - _Vous savez. Je pense que je commence aussi à prendre goût à vos encouragements, docteur Miller. Je commence même à m'attacher à vos séances._ »

« - _Eh bien… Je suis ravie que les séances vous procurent du bien au fur et à mesure_. »

« - _Malgré le malheur qu'a frappé ma vie, je commence à entrevoir un peu de meilleur au bout de ces neuf mois passé ici, maintenant._ »

Un léger sourire par pudeur, par tenue de sa profession, se dessina à moitié sur la bouche du très bon psychiatre, touchée, flattée également par cette déclaration du patient que j'étais. Je crois même que je commençai, de mon côté, à développer une dépendance au bien qu'elle m'avait apporté tel un enfant ayant besoin d'être consolé.

Petit à petit, le docteur Miller, Sophie, sut me faire réapprivoiser mon être malgré cette longue route à parcourir avant de pouvoir tout me réapproprier intégralement comme un grand. C'était un début.

« - _Je suis contente que vous commenciez à entrevoir de la lumière._ »

Cette longue thérapie d'une année avait été un remède plus bénéfique que des euphorisants ou des pilules hallucinogènes qui m'auraient fait voir le paysage d'Oz. Ce psychiatre avait un don particulier. Non pas de me faire tomber en hypnose et faire immerger mon esprit dans le pays de Candy mais un comportement plus humain, chaleureux que celui d'un médecin du mental ordinaire. J'avais pu sentir une chaleur s'accroître au fil des séances, dont celles-ci avait réussi à me débloquer. Ah !

Grâce à ça, mon âme recommença à accueillir de nouveau une brise d'oxygénation pour commencer, le ventilant méthodiquement.

J'admets qu'une affection mutuelle s'était développée en tout bien tout honneur. Il arrive bien souvent qu'un attachement se créer. Syndrome de l'accoutumance entre le patient et son psy d'une façon psychique surtout de la part du malade. La raison.

Quand on considère son thérapeute en psychanalyse comme une sauveuse, une super-héroïne dotée de pouvoirs extraordinaires, lorsque vous vous trouvez au fin fond du gouffre et que quelqu'un vous tend une main plus que secourable, on s'attache inexorablement. Sa conscience humaine était très impliquée envers mon cas. C'est curieux mais… Certainement dû… Je ne sais pas. Cette bonté, une aura de douceur, une compréhensibilité naturelle, innée qui s'en émana. Un regard tendre accompagné avec cela. Des similarités avec Angela. Pas complètement mais pas mal. J'y ai vu là une très belle âme.

Peut-être que mon profond désespoir avait fait nourrir en moi une attirance envers ces richesses intérieures. Non tant indifférent à l'apparence mais qui n'alla pas plus loin. J'y ai vu également une belle personne. Radiante. Ce tout qui m'a fait progressivement nager jusqu'à la surface de l'eau, m'éloignant de ces marécages qui étaient en train de m'engloutir dans ses eaux mouvantes au parfum de l'enfer. Cependant, je pris conscience que leurs méandres ne disparaîtraient pas de mon existence. Néanmoins, je me dis que je saurais m'y adapter. _J'essaierai de les gérer._

Après ces 1 an écoulé, les pontes médical prirent une décision majoritaire. Me rendre à la liberté, grâce à l'appui de Sophie Miller, m'ayant suivi du début jusqu'à la fin. Prescription médicale me dispensant de fortifiants à vous déglinguer le cerveau. Je n'aurais pas voulu reproduire ma pré-démonstration en ouvrant à nouveau la fenêtre et que la pré, devienne une unique démonstration de l'envol d'un homme chauve-souris dont la folie aurait été déterrée. Pas très drôle, c'est vrai. On fait ce que l'on peut. L'humour noir me côtoie encore sans plus de gravité dans ce cas-là mais m'aide bizarrement.

Le dernier jour, rhabillé de mon costume, veste sur les épaules, dans la cellule ouverte, je remerciai le docteur Miller, posant ma main sur son bras, me tenant proche d'elle presque intimement avec décence avant de quitter définitivement l'établissement psychiatrique au dam affectif, je pense de chacun. J'avoue que de la quitter, me provoqua instantanément un vide tel un manque précoce. Après tout ce que Sophie avait fait pour moi, médicalement, humainement, le répétant. J'aurais sûrement péri si je n'avais pas eu la chance de rencontrer ce samaritain de l'âme. J'étais content, ne sachant si c'était le mot qui convenait exactement de sortir De voir plus clairement plutôt. Si plein de gratitude vis-à-vis de ma sauveuse.

Ce n'était pas gagné surtout quand je parvins à parler de mes deux biens précieux, de mes sentiments envers cette découverte de l'horreur qui m'avaient été jusqu'à cette séance, impossible à extérioriser, que l'on peut deviner.

C'est à ce moment que le souvenir rejaillit pendant. Le coup de fil passé à Danny puis l'enterrement. L'horreur qui s'additionna. Avant que je ne sortes de l'hôpital UCLA, pour ne pas que ma lâcheté ne me retienne sous son joug afin de prolonger l'échéance de toute manière inéluctable, d'un téléphone public, au sein de l'univers hospitalier, je composai le numéro du portable de Danny. Je sus au moins que je serais ainsi obligé de l'affronter. Est-il déjà au courant si il avait entendu la nouvelle aux informations ?

Trois sonneries avant que mon beau-frère ne réponde, le ton aimable, tout d'un coup devenant jovial en reconnaissant ma voix, qui elle était colorée d'une nuance monocorde et très terne.

« - _Eh Jane ! Mon beau-frère préféré ! C'est gentil de me passer un coup de fil. Tu te portes toujours comme un charme, hein ! Je suis content. Alors quoi de neuf ?_ »

Je ne l'interrompis pas, comme pour sans doute me donner de l'élan à ce que je m'apprêtai à lui annoncer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, terminant sur cette partie avant que l'autre ne commence sur le C.B.I et ce saut dans le passé de la saison 5.**

 **A bientôt.**

 _ **To**_ ** _ObsessedwithMentalist:_ Thank you for your review. I did my best to imagine the events that happened and describe them as i like to do in general when there is this kind of scene to write. I'm glad that you've liked it.**

* * *

Il n'est effectivement pas au courant. Aussi parce que je suis démuni d'énergie, l'âme voguant sur la déchéance. Toutefois, je m'élance.

-Ça ne va pas du tout, non.

-Vous vous êtes disputé avec Angela ? s'en souciant à son timbre et dû au mien.

-T'as une voix sinistre je trouve. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, jeune prodige ?

-Danny. Ecoute-moi bien jusqu'au bout.

-D'accord.

Je sens que ma recommandation l'intrigue, s'interrogeant sûrement. J'imagine qu'il frôle l'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas le pire pourtant.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Danny. De très grave.

-Attends. Tu me fais peur, là. Grave comment ?

Ses cordes vocales vibrent de panique et je révèle le drame de, notre vie.

-Angela et Charlotte sont mortes. Elles ont été tuées par ce tueur en série, John Le Rouge. J'ai découvert leur corps…. Lorsque je suis rentré après un émission de télé. Il y avait un mot collé sur la porte de notre chambre qui prévenait en quelque sorte du…. Du meurtre.

En écoutant la nouvelle tragique que je lui résume, sa réaction, brutale, est identique à la mienne, imminente.

-Je vais vomir.

Il me le répète une deuxième fois avant que je ne le sente se retenir, de s'effondrer de douleur également. Peu après, je l'entends commencer à suffoquer de chagrin d'une manière furtive par dignité, pudeur encore, car un homme ça ne pleure pas, n'est-ce pas ? A d'autres ! Mais surtout pour pouvoir aligner verbalement un mot devant l'autre.

-Ça s'est passé quand ?

-Il y a trois jours.

-Trois jours ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?! Ma sœur, ma nièce sont mortes depuis trois jours et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!

Sa seconde réaction est compréhensive. De la révolte, de l'effarement ainsi qu'une tristesse traumatique. Je devine aussi une animosité grandissante. Normal. Entre cette désertion du milieu forain, l'éloignant d'Angela par la même occasion et…. Cette tragédie, je ne lui en tiens aucune rigueur. Je comprends. Je le comprends tellement.

-Je n'ai pas été en mesure de te prévenir. Après ce qui s'est produit, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital et j'ai été gardé en observation durant ces 72 heures. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler. Je le fais maintenant. Et pour être franc, je reprends ma respiration, je n'avais pas la force, assez de courage pour prendre le combiné. Mais je te devais de me faire violence.

Danny fait preuve alors d'indulgence à ce moment par un court silence avant d'enchaîner sur ce qu'il y a de plus délicat, de pétrifiant.

-Elles seront enterrées quand, tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ouais. C'est sûr.

De la compréhension, de l'indulgence, oui. Je peux alors sentir son allergie aux yeux, devinant qu'il s'essuie une coulée de larmes, se reprend de nouveau, raclant un peu de la gorge.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir.

-Je peux comprendre Danny. Je peux comprendre.

-Ça te gêne si je raccroche maintenant. question rhétorique posée.

-Non.

-Ok.

Mon beau-frère raccroche alors sans délai, raccrochant à mon tour juste après. Patrick compréhension Jane. Mon nom à cette seconde. A l'instant même, mon esprit obtient une vision claire. Danny Ruskin qui ne se laisse pas facilement aller, est en train de pleurer un torrent très mouvementé. Ma pensée douloureuse, incommensurable comme lui, s'y joint.

Il ne s'est bien sûr pas déplacé le jour de l'enterrement, lui ayant tout de même laissé un message sur la boîte vocale de son portable pour lui indiquer le chemin du cimetière Alexandria, où Angela et Charlotte Anne Ruskin Jane, ces deux noms composés, gravés sur leur stèle respective, sont enterrées. Nom complet pour ma princesse et pour mon dimant éternel. Par légitimité, respect de leur personne à part entière. Concernant Danny, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles par la suite. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Sincèrement pas. J'avais seulement peur qu'il retombe encore plus bas. Quant à l'enterrement, ce fut en restreint comité Uniquement moi. Nous n'avions plus personne à qui nous étions liés. Seuls dans notre monde. Confortable, en privé seulement avec elles.

Je suis resté debout face à leur pierre tombale durant cinq heures après la mise en bière. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner une nouvelle fois. Pas déloge funèbre non plus, préférant conserver en mémoire et le plus heureux Mon éloge à Angela, écrit en ce mois de janvier. Jamais je n'aurais prévu l'inimaginable et que ça se produirait quelques mois plus tard. Ecrire un éloge comme il est de tradition. Une souffrance supplémentaire dont mon esprit bien trop épuisé émotionnellement n'a pu s'y attelé. Gardé un souvenir vivant est vital pour mon âme. Ma survie en quelque sorte.

Je crois qu'à cet instant-ci, le syndrome du vengeur dans la peau m'a effleuré sans vraiment y être attentif, le sentant bizarrement néanmoins. Ça s'est matérialisé plus concrètement, franchement quelques mois après mon internement lorsque un sentiment de rage fit son apparition. C'était mieux que mes crises de délires qui étaient venues me dissiper à quatre reprises selon le rapport de bord médical du docteur Miller, immobilisé lors, par des infirmiers. Dans ces moments, on se retrouve spectateur de ses propres actes sans le réaliser, mettant la conscience, semi-consciente en retrait. Tout est flou. A présent dehors, la vengeance dans la peau semble certainement se généraliser. Impossible de freiner, c'est inévitable. Il n'existe aucun antidote comme un antidouleur contre un choc dévastateur. Je ne lutterai pas.

Cette très mauvaise impression si je le confessais, m'aidera à tenir, je pense. Mes numéros d'extra-lucide, d'illusionniste en matière de médiumnité m'a valu cette infâme punition. Je n'ai pas le choix. L'assassin de ma famille devra mourir de mes mains. Et c'est étrange. J'ai le sentiment que la colère est vivifiante. Mes émotions ont l'air de retrouver leurs facultés. En attendant, je vais trouver une chambre avant que le courage ne me donne le feu vert pour retourner chez moi.

Pendant que j'étais enfermé, le lieutenant Elliott, qui prit le relais, chargé dorénavant de l'affaire durant cette période, m'a contacté sur le portable alors que mes effets personnels étaient rangés en sécurité. Toutefois, mon portable fut vérifié afin de voir les éventuels appels entrants grâce, quand je me remis doucement, à ce rappel de ma mémoire, exprimant cette requête à laquelle je ne savais pas si j'y avais droit.

« - _Vous pourriez regarder sur mon portable si il y a eu un appel important, s'il vous plaît_ ? » expliquant la raison.

Je l'avais demandé au docteur Miller après une séance, ne se montrant réticente.

« - _Nous vérifierons._ »

« - _Merci._ »

Elle avait jugé son importance. Je rappelais donc à présent sans trop attendre le lieutenant pour le remercier de m'avoir alerté de cette autorisation Pouvoir retourner sur les lieux. Interdiction levée.

-Au fait ! Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas habilité à me le dire mais c'est vous qui avez pris en charge mon affaire ?

-Plus, monsieur Jane. C'est le bureau Californien d'Investigation.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est une unité qui s'occupe des crimes majeurs. Le bureau se situe à Sacramento.

-D'accord. Très bien. Je vous remercie. Pour tout.

Je raccrochais ensuite, sachant ce qui me restait à faire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici l'entré au C.B.I pour la première fois de Jane, ayant repris les scènes de la saison 5 donc, un saut dans le passé, comme je l'ai signalé précédemment, pour bien illustrer les conséquences de son drame qui le mène là-bas, le fil conducteur en conclusion.**

 **Vous voyez! Patrick Jane ne s'est pas gêné pour s'imposer. Il faut dire que l'audace il en a à revendre et dans cette situation, il est prêt à tout. Prendre exemple sur lui est bien.** 😉 **Allez! Suivez-le, lecteurs dans l'ombre et votre courage de vous exprimer sera récompensé. Vous serez dans l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon comme consultant (e) également. Avec notre mentaliste. Eh, eh! Ça vous plairez, hein? Allez! Place à la lecture en attendant.**

 _ **A bulle-de-bo:**_ **Comme tu as dit, chacun ses goûts. Vu qu'il y a la rediffusion de Mentalist, ça m'a donné envie d'explorer justement cette partie inconnue quand cette tragédie s'est produite. Moi aussi j'aime sa quête de vengeance et que ceci n'ait pas été exploité dans la série n'était pas gênant, sachant ce qu'i savoir. Mais je me suis toujours demandée de quelle façon ça s'était passé ainsi que les suites, quand Jane est interné. On voit quelques petits flashbacks dans la saison 1 et en y repensant, ça m'a trotté dans la tête. :)**

* * *

Disposé ainsi de la vie des gens. On me conseillerait d'essayer de trouver la tranquillité de l'esprit après mon séjour en psychiatrie. Mais je ne la recherche pas. Celle-ci est impossible à trouver. Méditer là-dessus serait sage, oui.

Par ailleurs, je vais tenter de me reposer un peu, au calme et me renseigner sur quel itinéraire prendre pour me rendre jusqu'au bureau californien d'investigation. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de me recevoir. Ma tête est en ébullition à ce moment. Je dois y aller.

Plusieurs jours après, je me rends donc au C.B.I, l'expression, l'attitude hagardes, tenue débraillée qui va sûrement donner une mauvaise impression justement. Pourtant, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Chemise blanche à rayures, pantalon mais l'ensemble peu soigné et cheveux un légèrement gras. Cela va déplaire.

Je sors de l'ascenseur, marche en direction de l'espace ouvert de travail où un homme d'1m 90 environ vient se présenter à moi directement, me barrant le chemin. Baraqué, petite barbichette, blouson de cuir marron, chemise cravatée, impeccable comparé à mon style. Il doit se demander la raison de mon intrusion au sein de ces locaux. Et à me voir, désemparé, peut-être qu'il se questionne à mon propos, me prenant sans doute pour un déséquilibré, qui sait ? En tout cas, quelqu'un qui ne semble vraiment pas dans son assiette. Il a raison.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Oui. articulant à moitié.

Je renvoie presque l'image d'un drogué. Suite à la demande cependant, l'agent Rigsby, après s'être présenté, se rend dans le bureau de l'agent senior, la chef qui se prénomme Teresa Lisbon afin de la prévenir de cette présence.

-Il dit s'appelait Patrick Jane.

-Quoi ?! Patrick Jane ?

Sa réaction est imminente, faisant preuve de stupéfaction à l'annonce du nom. Ne pas en avoir entendu parler serait une faute professionnelle.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Sa femme et sa fille sont mortes il y a un an.

-Il avait disparu de la circulation. La police de Sacramento a perdu sa trace il y a six mois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Pendant que ce grand gaillard doit s'entretenir à mon propos, j'attends non loin, anxieux, trépignant.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut vous voir.

Cette requête la prend légèrement de court à cet instant, interrompue par un autre agent à l'expérience plus chevronnée due à son ancienneté suite aux nombreuses années dans ce métier. Corpulent au caractère peu commode qui démarre au quart de tour lorsqu'on le contrarie très certainement. Celui-ci l'informe à cette seconde que le shérif du comté du Nevada a trouvé un macchabée sur une route près du parc Malakoff Diggins.

-Allez avec Cho. Je vous rejoindrai après.

Rigsby regarde alors son collègue puis sa patronne, communiquant sa pensée éloquente envers sa réputation connue de pas mal, son caractère.

-J'y vais.

Du coin de la cloison ensuite, Lisbon jette un œil en direction de Patrick Jane, celui-ci paraissant se ronger les sangs, perdu tel un petit garçon. Elle se lève alors puis se dirige vers lui, l'interpellant tout en marchant avant de se présenter.

-Monsieur Jane. Je suis Teresa Lisbon. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

Je lui tends ma main, lui répondant tout de suite.

-Enchanté.

La façon de le dire semble un tantinet la déconcerter. Mon regard se pose par la suite sur ce bout de femme qui est bien jeune pour se statut, ne devant manquer de tempérament. C'est curieux toutefois. Je me sens en la voyant, lui serrant sa main, en confiance. Différemment qu'avec le docteur Miller mais le sentiment n'en n'est pas tant éloigné. Cet air blasé, grave. Ne serait-ce pas qu'une carapace ? Bref ! Je ne suis pas là pour analyser. Je suis encore limité de toute façon, point de vue en m'ayant forcé.

-Moi aussi.

En faisant un tour d'observation sur moi-même vu son expression, mon apparence ne renvoie vraiment pas une image présentable. Je fais très mauvaise impression à ses yeux. C'est certain.

-Euh ! Le lieutenant Elliott m'a dit que vous aviez pris les commandes. … Euh ? De l'affaire John Le Rouge.

-C'est Exact. Mon équipe a pris le relais de la police en mai.

-Où en êtes-vous de votre enquête ?

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir en parler avec vous mais on est un peu occupé. On a une nouvelle affaire à traiter. Repassez une autre fois si vous le voulez.

Ma venue à l'improviste dérange et l'agent Lisbon m'expédie poliment, indifférente. Je suis considéré comme un autre. Ma motivation, détermination, souffrance n'ont pourtant rien de banales. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre ou me connaître pour porter un intérêt différent sur mon affaire. Ce travail rend blasé on dirait. Et je ne veux pas revenir. Je suis là, j'y reste. Je refuse donc.

-Non, non, non. Ça fait rien. Je vais attendre. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ça ne sera pas pratique. Nous ne disposons pas de salle d'attente pour les visiteurs.

-Je peux m'asseoir là. je propose en désignant un siège placé à proximité.

-Le règlement ne vous le permet pas.

-Le règlement.

Cette réponse me fait esquisser un minime rictus nerveux, narquois, imperceptible, trouvant les règlements stupides. Je vois bien que Teresa Lisbon souhaite vivement que je n'insiste pas et que je m'en retourne. Patrick opiniâtre Jane. Mon nouveau nom. Je ne compte pas décamper. Je m'incruste avant de rajouter à la fois sérieux et un peu ironique Bien sûr. Elle ne paraît pas très à son aise face à moi, ne sachant sans doute comment s'y prendre avec moi. Pas évident, j'en conviens. Je ne serais pas non plus, je crois.

Par mon regard de chien battu que je lui adresse, l'agent Lisbon me propose néanmoins par pitié, légère compassion peut-être mais essentiellement par pitié, d'appeler, de prendre un rendez-vous et à partir de là, de parler dès que possible, rajoutant ce qui l'en empêche à cette seconde.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser.

-Aucun problème. Je vais vous attendre et….

-Monsieur Jane.

-Non, non. Ça ira. C'est une belle journée. Je vais faire une balade. Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je repasse dans trois petites heures ?

-Pas du tout.

Son haussement d'épaules signale à cet instant son soulagement si ça peut la débarrasser de ma présence, la remerciant quand même, dans ce coin où j'ai pointé la chaise.

-Euh ! Steve ! le pas commode.

-Ouais. répond-t-il, assis à son bureau qui se tient à quelques minuscules mètres de nous, balle anti-stress malmenée dans la paume de main, pressée comme un citron.

-Vous pouvez accompagner ce monsieur jusqu'à la sortie.

La manière dont elle lui demande, le sourire étiré de force est flagrant. Que je débarrasse le plancher. Je m'en fiche, je ne m'en formalise pas. Aucune raison à cela, je suis mon idée de toute manière. Alors le reste…. Cet autre agent se lève, peu serviable, maître de soi, l'impression d'être dérangé. Il s'avance cependant vers nous, obligé, l'ordre ressemblant vraisemblablement à une corvée.

-Bien sûr !

Oui, une contrainte, corvée.

Docilement, je le laisse me raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, occupé par la présence d'un agent d'entretien, attendant. Docile, vous avez dit docile ?

-Vous travaillez sur l'affaire John Le Rouge ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, monsieur.

Très sec, bourru, l'agent de la vielle école.

-Vous avez des suspects ?

Il soupire, agacé, se contrôlant toutefois.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Excusez-moi. … C'est ma femme. Ma femme et ma fille qui ont été…. .

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase encore une fois avant de poursuivre. Je progresse.

-John Le Rouge a tué ma femme et ma fille.

Pourrait-il s'apitoyer sur mon sort en exposant sincèrement sans trop d'arrière-pensées ?

-Euh. Ok. Je suis désolé.

Un peu, oui, légèrement déstabilisé par ce que je lui révèle.

-Je vous présente mes condoléances.

Simple, concis, ces mots formulés avec tant de facilité.

-Mais on ne parle pas des enquêtes avec les proches des victimes.

L'agent Steve se justifie, justifié, pour se rattraper, me montrant quant à moi magnanime.

-Oui. Je comprends très bien. tête baissée.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'en ai vu des types dans votre genre. Vous voulez retrouver cet enfoiré et le tuer. Pas vrai ?

Il ne mâche pas ses paroles au moins. J'acquiesce mollement dans mon esprit, le regard fixé, craintif sur lui. Son ton est glorifiant d'avoir fait preuve de perspicacité.

-Oui. Bien sûr ! Ce qui va se passer c'est que ça va vous rendre dingue.

 _Pas faux._

-Un petit conseil. Changez de coin, partez loin d'ici, sa main se pose sur mon épaule tel un patriarche faussement bienveillant, oubliez tout, fondez une nouvelle famille. _Je l'écoute attentivement._ Je sais que c'est difficile mais ça sera mieux pour vous.

Aucune compassion, sensibilité. Tout oublier, refaire ma vie ?! Je ne suis pas un monstre blasé. Pauvre con au cœur de fer ! Et si ça vous arrivez ? Vous raisonneriez pareil ? Alors seule votre petite personne compte.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si il y avait des suspects.

-Je vous le dis encore une fois.

Patience très limitée.

-Laissez tomber. Non. Un conseil.

Ceci sonne comme un avertissement, me faisant ses gros yeux de méchant flic. Son profil physique est très rapprochant de celui d'un sous-fifre de la mafia, se goinfrant comme un gros bébé glouton. Une tête de con.

Son doigt appuie ensuite sur le bouton avec insistance, pressé de me foutre dedans. Pourquoi avoir du respect quand on ne respecte pas la douleur de quelqu'un ? Plus rien à perdre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre suivant, la suite du précédent, plus court que les autres et ma manière de la relater en reprenant cet épisode bien sûr.**

 **A bulle-de-bo:** **Un épisode qui a bien fait d'être réalisé car je crois qu'on était nombreux à se demander comme s'était passé cette rencontre entre le C.B.I et Jane. On ne se lasse pas du tout, oui.**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé ?

-Comment ça ?

Corde sensible touchée ! Ça lui déplaît évidemment.

-Vous êtes plus âgé, plus expérimenté que l'agent Lisbon.

Steve se sent immédiatement offensé on dirait mais ne répond pas. Alors je poursuis vers la provocation.

-Vous avez dû pousser le bouchon bien loin pour vous retrouver sous les ordres d'une femme de vingt ans votre cadette.

Je reprends à ce moment du poil du lion. Pourquoi faire des cadeaux ? Des inepties de glace lancées en pleine figure me révolte. Coup bas, je me venge et je lui en envoie en plein dans les dents. Chacun son tour.

-Qui vous a raconté ça ?

Très mécontent.

-Vous êtes soupe au lait. C'est ça votre problème.

L'énervement monte à mon égard et Plein dans le mille !

-Vous êtes pas facile à vivre. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a mis avec Lisbon. Elle était nouvelle et personne ne voulait travailler avec vous.

Mon don à analyser reprend le dessus, la révolte s'est décuplée, boostant l'énergie. La survie de la force mentale. Puis, il fallait s'y attendre. Je provoque à nouveau et en contrepartie, reçois un coup de poing magistral dans le nez. Pour sa maîtrise de soi, je ne me suis pas trompé. Il repassera le gorille mal luné ! Je tombe alors à terre de tout mon poids, le nez qui saigne. Teresa Lisbon arrive à ce moment, très peu ravie de ce qu'elle voit, le visage de l'agent Steve n'ayant désempli de sa colère de son côté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Hannigan ?! le réprimande-t-elle, furieuse.

L'expression de l'agresseur assermenté fait place à un air contrit. Cependant, aucune excuse ne peut être fait par ce comportement du tout professionnel.

-Pardon… Je …

-Je vous ai demandé de le raccompagner, pas de le tabasser !

Pendant qu'il se fait houspiller, bien engueuler oui, je constate le degré de la correction qui m'a été infligée. Mais je m'en remettrai.

-Ouais, je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça. Désolé.

L'avouer, oui mais ça risque de lui causer un blâme car même sa gestuelle d'imploration ne lui accordera pas de circonstances atténuantes. Passons !

-Non, non, non. C'est pas grave. Ça fait rien. C'est.. C'est de ma faute. Je suis responsable. puis je m'adresse à l'agent. Je vous ai provoqué. Je vous demande pardon.

Mon ton d'excuse, reconnaisseur de faute dénote avec celui de l'agent Lisbon qui ne compte pas faire preuve d'autant d'indulgence, passer l'éponge.

-Bon sang ! Hannigan, allez lui chercher de la glace !

Il s'exécute en vitesse, n'ayant pas le choix. Quant à moi, je rassure d'une voix basse, molle, la non si froide agent chef qui s'inquiète de ma blessure, la jeune femme droite pour tout.

-Je vais bien. Je vous assure. Votre collègue n'y est pour rien. plaidant sa cause.

Une juste action de ma part malgré que je sois sonné mais bon. Je l'ai amplement mérité.

-Il est censé représenter la loi et se comporter comme un professionnel à tout moment. se focalisant ensuite sur le coup qui m'a été porté, le timbre assagi. On va soigner votre blessure. Suivez-moi.

Elle m'aide alors à me relever. C'est gentil. Je suis un peu bancal en me levant derrière la photo du gouverneur de Californie, anciennement Terminator, celle-ci encadrée avant de complimenter cette jeune gradée.

-Teresa Lisbon. C'est…. Un très joli nom.

Ce n'est pas dans le but de la flatter seulement pour manipuler mais parce que je le pense réellement.

A partir de là, tout se déroule rapidement pour apaiser ma blessure. Poche de glace sur le nez, pouvant en autre apercevoir quand même que le patron du C.B.I qui s'est rendu dans l'espace confiné de ce jeune agent chef suite à l'altercation, par ce suivi oculaire depuis la chaise où je suis assis. Il veut sûrement savoir ce qui s'est produit, sur le point de lui résumer sans aucun doute. Celui-ci a certainement peur que je ne change d'avis et que je veuille finalement porter plainte. Trouver un moyen de me faire plaisir, je devine. Ma foi… .

J'ai alors affaire peu après à Virgil Minelli qui se présente, très aimablement, me serrant la main. Eh oui ! Au petit soin, me demandant de rester assis. Nous nous entretenons par la suite en revenant sur l'affaire John Le Rouge, m'expliquant franchement que c'est l'affaire la plus complexe jamais traitée.

-Combien de victimes Lisbon ?! le patron lui demande-t-il.

-Dix. je réponds avec réactivité, incollable.

-Jusqu'à présent. confirmé par la gentille, plus adoucie agent.

Virgil Minelli me raconte en relayant, qu'arrêter ce meurtrier est leur plus grande priorité, me résumant l'essentiel. Plus d'une centaine d'interrogatoires a été menée par l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon justement, réanalysant toutes les preuves matérielles que la police de Sacramento a rassemblées, travaillant avec le F.B.I qui ont suivi plusieurs pistes différentes. Pas encore fait de découvertes majeures. Mais dès qu'ils auront du nouveau, on me le dira. S'il le dit !

-Quelles pistes suivez-vous ? Où vous mènent-elles ? Vous avez des… Vous avez des suspects ?

Ma façon posée déstabilise par ces questionnements impertinents, sentant qu'ils sont surtout menés dans une impasse. Ça se voit.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous dévoiler les détails de notre enquête.

-Vous n'avez pas de suspects.

Je me montre affirmatif, ne me dégonflant pas pour exprimer mon ressenti. Je ne me trompe pas, je le sais.

-Dossier très compliqué qui demande de la patience. Mais nous faisons tout le nécessaire.

Le responsable du bureau californien me prévient à ce moment que l'agent Lisbon à une longue route à faire mais que dès son retour elle se fera une joie de répondre à mes questions dès ce retour au poste. Elle me montrera les dossiers et me fera un point sur l'enquête. Pas né de la dernière pluie non plus !

-Cette longue route à faire. C'est quelque part en ville ou à la campagne ?

Je les prends de court surtout l'agent chef qui ne tient pas vraiment à ce que je m'incruste contrairement à son supérieur qui se montre plus ouvert à l'idée pour ses propres intérêts évidemment.

-Ça vous dit de l'accompagner ?

Vu ce qui s'est passé, on pourrait même me proposer de donner mon avis sur une scène de crime. Teresa Lisbon adresse un regard très étonné envers son patron suite à cette proposition, ne partageant pas du tout cette idée. Mais c'est lui qui commande.

-Si vous faites la route avec Lisbon, elle pourra répondre à toutes vos questions sur le chemin.

Et par cette offre, c'est une manière de se débarrasser de moi, de décharger cette contrainte sur son agent et de se faire pardonner par l'attaque physique de son gorille. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas porté plainte. Par ailleurs, cet incident joue en ma faveur. La preuve. Obtention d'une faveur. Je ne vais pas la refuser. Et concernant Teresa Lisbon, sa disposition à m'emmener est passable. Mais…

-D'accord.

J'accepte comme je l'ai dit, profitant de ce que l'on m'offre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, onze au total. Ce chapitre est plus long que l'autre comme je l'avais dit. Les voilà sur le terrain...**

 **A bientôt!**

* * *

Route près du parc Malakoff Diggins, comté du Nevada, Californie.

Nous y sommes, arrivant dans une SUV noire avant de se garer à proximité du lieu de la scène du crime en compagnie d'Hannigan. Les agents Cho et Rigsby, ayant entendu précédemment leur nom, sont sur place. Je distingue ensuite à moyenne distance une voiture décapotable rouge cabossée à l'avant qui appartient sans aucun doute à la victime qui est contournée.

-Bonjour patron. salue poliment l'agent Cho.

Impassible, d'origine coréenne, devant être à première vue, due par son attitude, un très bon élément. Et en parlant d'agent, celui-ci semble, apparemment, ne pas être très heureux de voir Hannigan. Compréhensible ! Spontanément de mon côté, je vais alors me présenter auprès du flegmatique représentant des forces de l'ordre d'une manière cordiale.

-Patrick Jane. Enchanté.

-Cho.

On ne perd pas de temps à se montrer démonstratif. Concis. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Très bien.

Puis topo sur la cible. Winston Dellinger, touché par trois balles, confirmant que c'est bien sa voiture. L'équipe de route a trouvé le corps aux alentours de 6h00 du matin, tué vers minuit. J'ai l'oreille au garde à vous. Je les suis ensuite en prenant le haut d'une pente terreuse, ne quittant des yeux le cadavre que j'aperçois au loin, m'en rapprochant après. C'est une vision d'horreur en plus, respirant plus fort. L'image d'Angela de Charlotte me revient en flashback . Je ne sais si Hannigan le fait exprès pour me retourner la monnaie de ma pièce mais en me racontant que parfois les corps retrouvés sont en décomposition, couverts de vers, que ça remue dans tous les sens, que ça fait des petites bulles, ca me rend nauséeux.

-Je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur.

Je me relève sans trop attendre, ayant envie de vomir une nouvelle fois non pour la même raison. Il l'a fait sciemment bien sûr. Teresa Lisbon me demande par la suite si je vais bien, répondant oui, ajoutant; J'ai la tête qui tourne, accroupi là tandis qu'ils échangent avant que la chef dise ce qui doit être fait comme elle l'ordonne peu après.Vérification des relevés bancaires etc. Je suggère sans me gêner à ce moment de trouver la femme.

-Quelle femme? me demande-t-elle.

-Celle avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Hannigan ramène sa connerie, vite remis de toute à l'heure, très rancunier.

-Vous êtes un médium, vous avez vu ça dans votre boule de cristal ?

-Les médiums n'ont jamais existé. je précise, le ton cotonneux.

Et je poursuis, parvenant à être capable d'analyser.

-Il a une voiture de célibataire, des fringues de jeunes, de l'alcool, des bonbons à la menthe et il s'est aspergé d'eau de toilette.

Mon don court plus vite à cet instant, stimulation soudaine de l'esprit.

-Il avait un rencart.

-D'accord. Merci pour votre contribution.

Pas tant épatée mais davantage indifférente, me prenant certainement pour un fantaisiste qui veut attirer l'attention en exposant des théories amatrices. L'agent Cho informe quant à lui, officiellement, dans la foulée que la victime a dîner la veille dans un restaurant appelé le café Toscani, sa supérieure l'envoyant là-bas dans l'imminence suite à cet indice trouvé. Quant à elle, la patronne décide de se rendre au domicile du père de la victime qui est juge à la cour d'appel et on ne s'attarde pas face à quelqu'un d'influent et surtout quand le fils a été tué et en général. L'agent Lisbon s'engage alors à partir pour aller le rencontrer, me proposant de me déposer, revenant sur Sacramento. J' accepte de la suivre.

Plus tard, chez le juge, je demande comment marche ce genre d'interrogatoire, curieux.

-J'entre dans la maison, (Et quelle maison ! Un véritable domaine royal!) Et j'interroge les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Elles seront bouleversées et ne m'apprendront pas grand chose.

Je confirme, je l'ai vécu.

-C'est souvent un handicap quand on a quelqu'un avec soi dans ces cas-là.

J'ai compris.

-Vous voulez que je reste ici ?

-Oui. Je préférerais.

-D'accord. Aucun problème. Je ne veux surtout pas être une gêne.

Néanmoins, pas le temps de me laisser à l'écart. Le juge au visage émacié arrive soudainement à notre rencontre, préférant quant à lui que l'interrogatoire se déroule où nous nous trouvons. Devant la propriété. La raison? Sa femme est dans tous ses états. Il y a de quoi! Déjà au courant, ça va de soi. Très compréhensible comme requête. Je suis présenté ensuite par Teresa Lisbon, pas le choix, salué de la main par le père, le suivant tous les deux rapidement. Je m'y colle.

Nous nous assoyions, moi seul sur un banc et à proximité, l'agent chef et le juge assis sur un autre où les questions ne tardent pas à défiler jusqu'à ce que je me montre blessant avant qu'une phrase significative ne soit exprimée. C'est tellement vrai!

-Pourquoi ils s'en seraient pris à lui et pas à vous?

Quand on est juge, on se fait des ennemis, croyant que le coupable peut-être un de ces innombrables jugés. Classique ! Pour se venger...

-Si vous voulez faire du mal à quelqu'un ne le tuez pas. Tuez sa famille.

Évidemment, cette remarque juste, pénètre mon esprit, n'étant le seul, je pense à cette seconde. Et la mienne le fait réagir.

-L'alcoolisme. Quel terrible fléau.

-Kingston avait replongé dans l'alcool?

-Nous l'ignorons. s'empresse de rectifier Teresa Lisbon, ma réflexion soulevé devant la déranger face au juge. C'est embarrassant. Il faut attendre que le laboratoire nous remette son rapport.

Et le juge se lève alors, offensé par mon indélicatesse, s'insurgeant.

-Alors vous insultez ma mémoire de mon fils sans preuve?

-Ce n'était pas pour insulter. Je l'ai deviné à travers votre comportement.

L'agent Lisbon en est tout d'un coup crispée, contrariée... Mais je ne me dérobe pas pour autant, droit dans les yeux du juge qui en vient à admettre sa culpabilité, me lançant toutefois par la suite un regard méprisant, jugeur en me posant une question sensible.

-Quel comportement ?

-Kingston vous décevez énormément.

-En ce qui concerne mon fils, monsieur Jane, je suis seul responsable. Et je vis avec cette douleur. Vous avez des enfants monsieur Jane?

-Non.

-Oh! Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

 _Oh! Si je le peux! Mais ma souffrance m'appartient._

 _-_ Si vous n'avez plus de questions...

-Non monsieur.

A cette réponse de Teresa Lisbon, celui-ci s'en va, retourné, vexé et offusqué avant que nous fassions de même. Inévitable, une fois en voiture, je me fais gronder plus ou moins pour ma conduite inacceptable.

-Dellinger est un juge très important de cour d'appel du pays. Vous savez ce que ça risque de me coûter de le mettre en colère et de le retourner contre moi?

-Non. Quoi? ne mesurant les conséquences.

-Je risque gros. le ton qui se hausse. Vous devez comprendre que si vous...

Le portable retentit à ce moment, me sauvant de rapports conflictuelles, par chance.

-Une seconde, Cho.

La voiture est alors garée par précaution, s'excusant avant de descendre tandis que je reste dedans durant un petit instant. Durant la brève prise d'informations rapportées au bout du portable, mon oreille se balade avant que la communication ne prenne fin et qu'une timide satisfaction ne pointe.

-Vous aviez raison. Notre victime était avec une femme. Bien joué.

L'annonce positive est faite quelque secondes après à l'extérieur sur un ton plus radouci, me montrant modeste.

-C'est de la lecture à froid.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Si j'exerce cette technique sur vous, je dirais que vous vous êtes occupé d'un parent à problème, sûrement votre père. C'est pour ça que vous supportez Hannigan.

-Je ne le supporte pas. se défend-t-elle assez convaincante.

-La tristesse qu'il fait tout pour cacher aux autres vous fait penser à votre père.

Je viens de toucher également une corde très sensible qui la fait replier sur elle-même, abrégeant ma pratique chevronnée d'observateur d'une manière sèche, esquivant. J'ai deviné.

-On n'en n'a fini pour aujourd'hui. Souhaitez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part en rentrant?

-Vous deviez me montrer les dossiers sur John Le Rouge.

-Monsieur Jane. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé. J'imagine ce que vous devez ressentir. A votre place j'éprouverais la même chose. Mais vous lancer à la poursuite de cet homme ne vous apportera rien de bon. C'est le genre d'obsession qui détruit pas mal de monde. Vous devriez déménager et essayer de passer à autre chose.

-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Hannigan.

-Repassez au bureau demain matin. Mais faites un brin de toilette. Vous faites peur à voir.

Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Et d'avoir dit que Hannigan m'avait conseillé la même chose l'a fait cogiter rapidement. Elle ne veut surtout pas y être comparée. Teresa Lisbon est une âme humaine. Ça a basculé en ma faveur sans que ce soit intentionnel de ma part.

Par la suite, je ne m'y serais pas attendu, je suis impliqué dans l'enquête.

Bien habillé, une peu mieux soigné, en costume, ce mignon bout de femme forte de son métier me demande d'entrer dans une pièce où les suspects de cette affaire ont été réunis. Je dois juste les regarder un par un et que je lui dise lequel est le menteur?

-Moi?!

J'en suis stupéfait qu'on veuille me faire confiance en fin de compte, misant le dénouement sur moi.

-Vous semblez avoir un don.

-Je ne suis pas médium. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis un vulgaire charlatant. Je ne suis qu'un imposteur.

-Je veux bien vous croire mais quoi que vous pensiez vous avez un don. C'est évident. Alors autant nous en servir.

Je jette un œil ensuite dans la pièce à travers les stores puis au moment d'y aller je me rétracte, refusant avant d'être encouragé.

-L'enquête est dans l'impasse. Allez!

Je souffle et entre. Le numéro commence.

Après avoir demandé qui avait tué d'entrée, tactique pour déstabiliser, mettre mal à l'aise, je me lance, croyant savoir qui a fait le coup. Les agents Cho et Rigsby sont dispensés d'interrogatoire pour l'instant, se tenant en retrait près de la porte, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'observer. Me concernant, je me mets à raconter mon ancienne profession de vendeur d'espoirs, précisant que le don d'observation existe contrairement aux voyants, médiums, avant de clamer que l'assassin est dans cette pièce. Les suspects se lèvent soudainement après avoir prévenu que j'allais me servir de mes (pseudos) pouvoirs, non craintifs que ça fonctionne mais de se sentir traiter comme des imbéciles, des instruments pour un jeu grotesque. Cependant, je réussis à les faire changer d'avis en les faisant se rasseoir grâce à un argument de choc qui les amène là à baliser.

-En général, le coupable est le premier à vouloir partir.

Mon numéro consiste donc, pour après, à dessiner ce qui s'apparente aux symboles des tarots, tour de magie que je maîtrise parfaitement, réalisé avec les moyens du bord, pris de court. Je gribouille alors ce qui se rapproche de la personnalité des suspects présents, demandant ensuite à Teresa Lisbon de mélanger les cartes confection maison, la sollicitant en tant qu'assistante bénévole, celle-ci me les remettant peu après. Je propose à chacun, dès retour dans mes mains de ma création, de piocher dans le tas posé sur la table précédemment, en pensant très fort à leur dernier cauchemar. Chacun prend alors une carte sans qu'elle ne soit retournée, consigne inchangée, qui est ramenée respectivement vers eux.

J'explique par la suite qu'ils croient tous avoir sélectionné une carte au hasard mais c'est leur subconscient qui a sélectionné une carte pour une raison bien précise; Grâce à ça, le tueur va être démasqué. Ce qui se produit magiquement Mumbo Jumbo. Incantation pour rituels afin de causer la confusion. Ça a marché, non?! Le meurtrier a tiré le pendu. Monsieur Nathaniel Kim, inspecteur, demande ce que ça veut dire. Je m'esclaffe, un tantinet glorieux intérieurement.

-Aaaah ! Que c'est vous qui avez tué Winston Dellinger.

L'homme est ensuite arrêté, emmené au C.B.I où il est interrogé par l'agent Cho, avouant à moi, plus tard, après l'arrestation, je reviens au bureau californien, vêtu impeccablement, un peu plus que l'effort fourni vestimentairement lors de mon intervention auprès du cercle des présumés innocents non disparus parmi blâmables. Costume bleu foncé à rayures, badge de consultant épinglé sur le devant de la poche de ma veste, fier, content. Je respire davantage, ayant un but.

-Alors Minelli a vraiment engagé ce Jane?

Rigsby en est estomaqué, voulant obtenir sans doute confirmation sur cette nouvelle recrue. Sa patronne atteste bien la rumeur.

-Il nous a permis d'arrêter un flic corrompu et de détrôner un juge. Ça nous fait une excellente publicité.

Monsieur Kim couvrait le mauvais fils de ses graves frasques sous le consentement du papa puissant. Winston Dellinger l'avait appelé cette nuit-là, apeuré, racontant qu'il avait renversé quelqu'un, encore. L'inspecteur avait refusé, lui suggérant d'appeler la police cette fois, d'assumer. Seulement, celui-ci sut comment lui faire changer d'avis en le menaçant de révéler l'accord passé entre lui et son père si il ne l'aidait pas. L'année d'avant, un type avait été tabassé dans le bar que Nathaniel Kim avait ouvert. Il allait perdre tout ce qu'il avait. C'est en enquêtant sur l'affaire Dellinger qu'il a découvert que le juge qui présiderait le procès en appel était le père de Winston.

Celui-ci était terrifié que sa mauvaise graine aille en prison et que l'un de ceux qu'il avait coffré au cous de sa carrière; dernièrement, ne fasse la peau au fiston. A partir de là, il s'est penché en faveur de l'affaire du flic, passant un accord. Il s'arrangeait pour cacher les preuves. Lorsque Nathaniel Kim découvrit que c'était un être vivant, un cerf, un (pauvre) animal, le fils indigne fut soulagé, croyant que c'était une autre espèce, un humain. Marre de continuer à le couvrir, se disant que c'en était trop, il le tua. Le pacte avec le diable avait été rompu. Tout est puni un jour ou l'autre. L'affaire était clos, classée, passant sur mon cas, ma situation présente évoluée précocement, mon statut liée au C.B.I d'une manière imprévisible. Ça ne pouvait qu'alimenter les questionnements à mon sujet.

Lisbon, Rigsby s'assoient tandis que Cho reste debout.

-D'ailleurs pour Minelli, ajoute , l'agent chef, c'est un véritable héros.

-Euh...

Wayne semble perplexe à l'écoute de cette dénomination en jetant un œil vers le nouveau consultant à travers la cloison ouverte avant de demander si Hannigan est au courant. Surtout en imaginant les deux hommes collaborés. Complètement dissociés.

-Oui. Il refuse de bosser avec Jane. Il a fait une demande de mutation.

-Vous savez qui va le remplacer? Interroge Cho.

-Non. Pas encore. Des nouvelles recrues doivent arriver. On en aura peut-être une. Jetez donc un coup d'œil à leur dossier. soumet-elle.

Rigsby tombe par la suite, immédiatement sur celui d'une certaine Grace Van Pelt, le montrant à son coéquipier, ami. Il a l'air de la trouver à son goût.

-Elle est mignonne.

-Ouais. ... T'as aucune chance.

Celui-ci lui répond d'une façon directe, expéditive comme à son habitude, cette réflexion déconcertant Wayne.

De mon côté, Teresa Lisbon face à moi, me demande si je suis sûr de vouloir voir les dossiers que j'espère tant parcourir, étudier enfin.

-Oui, absolument.

-D'accord. J'aurais essayé.

-En effet.

Mon regard est empli de gratitude, d'une joie triste mais mon mental y est préparé. Cette immersion au sein de cette enquête m'a redonné une certaine poussée d'énergie. Autant m'en servir à bon profit, ayant du pain sur la planche qui m'attend.


	11. Chapter 11 (Fin)

**Hello,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci à bulle-de-bo et obsessedwithmentalist d'avoir commenté.**

 **Thank you.**

 **To obsessedwithmentalist:** **I loved this episode too. Moving, yes. I have already tried to use google translator but not perfect as you said. When i did want to read few fanfictions in Mentalist; 8-0. I did give up.**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle prochaine fanfiction annoncée sur mon profil depuis presque deux mois, je crois. :)**

 **En attendant, bonne fin de chapitre. J'espère. ;)**

 **See you later.**

* * *

-Merci.

-De rien.

Je sers alors dans mes bras l'agent Lisbon qui se laisse faire, me tapotant ensuite un peu le dos. Une très belle âme également. Désagréable avec moi au début. Mais s'étant améliorée au fil de l'enquête, tentant de me cerner tel que je suis.

-On y va ?

Elle me précède, je la suis dans la réserve où nous entrons quelques minutes après, une pièce qui renferme une atmosphère lugubre, légèrement poussiéreuse, sentant une odeur de carton. Normal.

Au milieu, une table sur laquelle huit gros larges cartons sont alignés, abritant tout ce qui a été archivé.

-Nous y voilà. Je rentre chez moi. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me téléphoner.

Serviable, douce, dure en même temps mais une personne sûre. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais compter sur elle à l'avenir même si elle a dû se dire que l'unité des crimes majeurs couraient à la catastrophe quand j'ai signé le contrat, presque fataliste de se dire également qu'un jour ou l'autre elle se fera virer par ma faute. Je crois que je ne le permettrais pas, sentant que je pourrais être, qui sait, toujours là si elle devait avoir un problème même si on ne peut le jurer. En tout cas, l'agent Lisbon est de qualité, en valant la peine. Il se peut qu'on devienne ami comme avec L'agent Cho et Rigsby ? Ils me semblent sympathiques malgré qu'ils ne doivent pas me faire totalement confiance, se méfiant, surtout l'agent Cho. Avec le temps, on peut peut-être s'apprivoiser ?

J'observe par la suite les boîtes, hypnotisé, l'adrénaline qui commence à monter. J'en ouvre une pour débuter l'exploration, ouvre la première chemise qui se situe sur la pile des dossiers, sors une feuille et m'appuie contre un vieux canapé en cuir marron abîmé, rangé à l'envers contre le mur, placé à côté d'une étagère de rangement en fer. Il m'a l'air confortable. C'est dommage de ne pas s'en servir. Je pourrais m'allonger dessus, tiens! Faire des siestes, réfléchir. Il m'a l'air vraiment bon et moelleux. J'humidifie ensuite la pointe de mon index pour tourner la page et consulter le rapport.

Plus tard, seul Minelli sera au courant de mon séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, prévenu par une certaine Alexa Shultz bien renseignée. Toutefois, curieusement, ça ne l'a pas dérangé, me considérant comme précieux pour les enquêtes qui seront à venir. Finalement, heureusement pour tous. Pour moi...

-Par arrogance, par bêtise, j'ai provoqué la furie d'un homme maléfique qui les a tué pour se venger de moi. Pour me faire regretter ce que j'avais fait. Et j'ai bien regretté. Le remord est plus douloureux que la mort. Tout le monde meurt. Mais très peu de gens éprouvent du remord après avoir accompli une mauvaise action. C'est douloureux.

Tout en mangeant une glace, j'explique ce sentiment personnel à un gamin dont sa sœur a été tuée. J'en suis arrivé à ce stade, travaillant depuis quelques temps à présent au C.B.I. Je comprends le désir de vengeance de ce garçon qui à le voir, a le même âge qu'aurait ma fille si je n'avais pas provoqué sa mort avec celle de ma femme. Précision que j'ai confessée juste avant.

Tigre, tigre, brûlant, brillant dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main, quel œil immortel ont fabriqué ton effroyable symétrie ? William Blake. Mon but ultime. La vengeance n'est pas fait pour les idiots. Elle est constructive pour moi. C'est mon seul loisir. Je nous le dois, je ne défaillirai pas à cette promesse. Angela, Charlotte...

Il m'arrive à présent de parler à ma femme ce qui me fait énormément de bien. Une sorte de thérapie de l'au-delà. C'est vrai. Je ne crois pas aux esprits mais m'adresser à Angela est plus un moyen de la maintenir toujours vivante. Je n'en n'ai pas honte. Et je l'ai même confié à un autre petit garçon prénommé Oscar lors d'une nouvelle enquête où la mère de cet enfant était la victime, celle-ci fréquentant un petit cercle entre amis très prisé où un petit business florissant a causé la mort de cette maman déclarée coupable par une autre mère qui avait perdu sa fille due à une consommation de pilules non recommandées, entraînant par la suite un accident mortel de la route à cause justement d'une prise de cette saleté de bonbons du genre à vous mettre la tête à l'envers.

Lors de l'interrogatoire, je lui ai demandé si ça changeait quelque chose. La mère a fondu en larmes me répondant que non.

-Ça ne change absolument rien.

La douleur était toujours présente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle disparaît lorsque la vengeance s'accomplit. Elle l'apaise peut-être... Suivant pour qui. Je ne peux actuellement jurer de rien.

Il y a une enquête, là spéciale, qui ramène quelques mois auparavant, amenant l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon à Palm Springs dont j'avais été écarté suite à l'incitation indirecte sur une mère, encore, de tirer sur son mari incestueux envers leur fille adolescente avait été portée disparue, tuée en vérité par le père dû au refus de la jeune abusée sexuellement de poursuivre ce rapport ignoble. Pas de preuves tangibles mais je l'avais deviné suite à une rapide inspection d'une série de photos photomaton sur lesquelles les poses de la jeune fille prénommée Marcy, étaient éloquentes par sa gêne d'être sur les genoux de son père. Le regard de celle-ci fuyant, l'inconfort transparaissant voire de la honte.

Et un peu avant à l'extérieur de la maison où les parents se tenaient debout face aux médias pour un communiqué de presse, le père prenant la parole uniquement. La manière dont cette mère a réagi, l'expression à la fois bouleversée et dégoûtée, refusant de tenir la main de son époux.. Ça cachait quelque chose. Je me tenai quant à moi à quelques mètres de l'estrade, observateur, mon esprit qui fut éveillé par des soupçons qui se sont confirmés quand j'ai vu ces photos. J'ai juste fait prendre conscience à la mère éplorée, partageant son désarroi, ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. Pas de la meilleure façon du point de vue de l'agent Lisbon, furieuse et devenue plus que froide, sévère, rigide à mon égard suite à ce que j'avais provoqué. La raison pour laquelle on m'avait suspendu, me retrouvant en congé sans solde. Ça commençait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement que Cho m'avait mis au parfum en m'informant que le meurtre pour lequel le C.B.I avait été envoyé du comté de Riverside dans le sud de la Californie, avait sans doute un lien avec le mode opératoire de John Le Rouge, rejoignant l'équipe en taxi, qui se trouvait devant le bâtiment de la morgue. L'agent Lisbon lui en a légèrement voulu, demandant auparavant lequel des deux bon à rien, entre Rigsby et Cho, me l'avait répété. Les traiter ainsi... Les pauvres ! Quand il s'agit de John Le Rouge on me le dit. Remarque que j'ai eue la franchise d'exprimer auprès de ma nouvelle chef.

Plus tard, ne pouvant me renvoyer dans un avion retour en partance pour Sacramento et après un détour par l'institut médico légal pour voir les corps de Gregory Tannen, médecin et ami proche de la victime féminine lacérée, celui-ci gay, élément important pour définir la nature de la relation entre eux, seulement, ce que j'avais deviné et confirmé peu après par le docteur Wagner, interrogé par l'agent Lisbon dans le couloir, nous arrivions après notre départ de là-bas, dans cette fameuse propriété dans laquelle la jeune femme prénommée quant à elle Allison Randolph, avait été retrouvée morte.

Crime apparemment donc signé John Le Rouge. Je me suis alors retrouvé à ce moment face à mes démons, me remémorant cette nuit assassine.

Dans la chambre de cette scène de crime, matelas tâchée par une auréole de sang étendue, j'avais observé les éléments sur la coiffeuse, aménagée face au lit, sur laquelle une carte était accrochée sur la glace du milieu. Le message écrit dessus avait retenu mon attention ; Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie. Significatif. Son existence écourtée pour elle et une sorte de renaissance pour moi curieusement.

La manière dont avait été mis maladroitement en évidence le smiley, une incohérence grossière du célèbre mode opératoire qui me sauta aux yeux, je sus immédiatement que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de John Le Rouge. Cette figure sinistre n'avait pas été mis en valeur comme d'habitude, ne voyant pas celle-ci dès qu'on était entré comme on le remarque généralement. Là, ce fut le contraire. On n'avait vu la victime en premier lieu. Grosse erreur ! A partir de là, je m'étais montré odieux avec Brett Partridge, le légiste, dû à notre désaccord. Il m'avait contrarié, étant contrariant. Ces propres mots qui suivirent. Une goule qui prenait trop son pied au travail.

« - _Si le gore ça vous fait pas bander, moi j'suis Britney Spears._ »

Du tout délicat, j'en avais convenu. Ma grossièreté fut la plus forte et fit sourire Rigsby et Cho.

« - _C'est ça votre technique pour vous faire pardonner ?!_ » réagit Teresa Lisbon ne cautionnant pas ma manière de rétorquer.

Mon esprit s'était redynamisé depuis quelques temps. Autant le remettre en service et ainsi de suite, de plus belle, je m'étais dit. Mon leitmotiv.

Malgré que l'agent Lisbon avait continué de se montrer très froide, coupante avec moi, ma petite grenouille toutefois, que j'avais fabriquée, après avoir résolu l'enquête, de retour à Sacramento, ma petite œuvre en papier confectionnée, posée sur le bureau de la chef, l'avait amusé, décrispé grâce au minuscule saut de l'origami. Ça avait viré de nouveau en ma faveur. Je m'étais retourné à cet instant, souriant, en voyant sa réaction détendue, présentant juste avant mes excuses. C'est la grenouille qui me fit pardonné en quelque sorte. Je n'ai pas fini, je pense, de la rendre folle, la faire enrager. Cependant, la glace avait commencé à se briser un peu.

Le coupable de cette enquête fut le docteur Linus Wagner, médecin de famille des Randolph. Il ne semblait pas malfaisant à priori mais il l'était. Sa figure le dénonçait finalement. Sa motivation fut que Tannen voulait le détruire, considérant que la cause humanitaire de Wagner était du vol, l'accusant de détournement de fond. Ce qui était vrai. C'est bien connu ! Et Allison Randolph était l'assistante du magicien comme je l'avais dit. Un leurre. Comme je le plaignais ! Un malfaisant ni plus ni moins. Indéfendable !

Concernant, par ailleurs, Rigsby et Cho l'entente allait bien. On s'entendait tous les trois convenablement y compris avec la jeune bleu, Grace Van Pelt qui avait intégrée il y a quelques mois l'unité des crimes majeures, prenant peu à peu ses marques timidement. J'avais remarqué aussi au restaurant de fruits de mer à Palm Springs une évidence qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'affaire. Un solide béguin de la part de Rigsby envers sa coéquipière, remplaçante d'Hannigan. Ça crève les yeux ! Je l'encouragerais bien à se déclarer, tiens, malgré le règlement interne du C.B.I qui stipule qu'aucun collègue ne doit sortir ensemble. Les règlements sont parfois stupides. Peut-être qu'un jour ça changera. La vie paraît tellement courte. Le temps est précieux. Ne pas le gaspiller inutilement. Non.

Je suis tombé dans une très chouette équipe et ne regrette pas ma venue inopinée au sein du bureau californien d'investigation il y maintenant quatre ans. Comme ça passe ! Le meurtre de ma famille m'a amené à travailler ici. Moi consultant dans la police, arrêtant les méchants. Qui l'eut cru ! Et qui le croirait ? Les forains que j'ai connus n'en reviendraient pas. Moi Patrick Jane, consultant ! Crevant, non ? Voilà ce que je raconte en autre à ma femme.

Et si tu m'entends, qui sait? A toi, à Charlotte. Je vous aime. Je vous promets. L'importance est de toujours vous aimer. Mon ultime force maintenant.

Tigre, tigre... Si l'on considère que la vengeance, aussi, est une saloperie, moi je la considère comme bénéfique également. Je suis à présent debout, parvenant à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mieux qu'avant, sur ce chemin très long néanmoins. J'avance comme je peux, accompagné de mes loyaux démons. …. Brûlant, brillant dans les forêts de la nuit... Ton effroyable symétrie... Patrick déterminé Jane. Mon nouveau moi en renfort. John Le Rouge. Un jour... Tout ce que je souhaite. Je me le suis promis fidèlement, tenace. La vengeance est dans ma peau. J'ai juré que je me vengerai. La vengeance est productive.

La clémence ? A d'autres ! Comment croire à une telle ineptie ? Connerie ! Cela ne m'empêchera certainement pas de me questionner cependant, le faisant déjà sur ; Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? A l'heure actuelle oui. Une chasse à un monstre change un homme. La réalité est souvent différente, c'est vrai. Mais là, je ne pense pas qu'elle le sera. John Le Rouge est à moi.

* * *

Je me suis détachée de tout confort. J'ai troqué ma belle voiture en la vendant contre une DS bleue, délaissant le m'as-tu-vu avec lequel je paradai. La maison a été vidée, plus rien à part un matelas de fortune qui me sert de lit, installé dans ma chambre où au-dessus le smiley de sang séché non nettoyé, la preuve à conviction, reste indélébile. Macabre mais je me suis adapté. C'est ma maison. La présence d'Angela et Charlotte règne. J' y suis attachée. Mais depuis peu, j'alterne entre ici et un motel de séjour à longue durée, Parkway. Ça m'équilibre, je l'avoue.

Au C.B.I, j'ai adopté ce vieux canapé en cuir esseulé qui est devenu mon meuble de repos attitré où je me repose, réfléchit en effet et fais du sudoku. Surpris ? On ne me l'a pas interdit. Je résous les crimes. Et ce canapé aménagé dans l'espace ouvert de travail apporte du cachet. Ça ne gêne personne. Tous s'y sont habitués. Alors, tant mieux. Et j'adore par ailleurs encore les pizzas après ces fins de chaque mission.

Mes rapports avec Minelli... Comment dire ? Parfois, il serait capable de m'abandonner sur une autoroute maintenant que mon comportement a repris du poil de la bête. Je ne m'embarrasse de pas grand chose. Je suis le sale gosse brillant et indiscipliné.

-Faut tenir votre bonhomme en place !

Après la pommade, le gant de crin. Pauvre Lisbon ! C'est pas drôle pour elle. Heureusement que ses épaules sont robustes et larges. Ce n'est qu'un début car le maître manipulateur des pensées et du comportement humain qui n'épargne personne c'est moi.

 **MENTALIST**

 **Personne qui utile l'acuité mentale, l'hypnose ou la suggestion.**

 **Maître dans l'art de la manipulation.**

Les présentations sont à présent faites.

Enchanté. Vous allez pouvoir bien me connaître à présent.


End file.
